A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town
by Superpig865
Summary: This is the story of how one new person can change the entire Naruto world.One boy named Zishi Shiranui joins the Konoha 12 on an adventure being led by bravery, love, and perseverance. How will everything change? Can Zishi be trusted? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke, the Konoha 12 need a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. Can he be trusted? What secrets does he hold in his past? How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Rating:** T for violence, language, and some adult themes

**A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town**

**Chapter 1: Depression**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"Ugh..stupid alarm clock. SHUT UP already," a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit says as he covers his head with a pillow.

He looks at the time, 10:30. Another day sleeping past breakfast and another day with Sasuke still gone.

The boy trudges out of bed and into his kitchen, where he makes himself some instant ramen. He hears a knock on his door and grudgingly walks over to answer it. He opens the door and sees a tall, silver haired, one eyed man reading a little book.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei. Are we going to go training or something because I'm not really feeling up to it right now," the boy says while walking back to his food.

"No, Naruto, nothing like that. I was just checking up on you since I haven't seen you in three weeks," Kakashi says while opening Naruto's cabinets.

"I just haven't had much motivation to do much. Tell Sakura I'm sorry for not helping you guys train or do missions."

Kakashi nods and says, "Will do," before closing the cabinets and thinking to himself, "_Damn, even Naruto's feeling down. I thought Sakura had it bad, but Naruto hasn't left his bed in weeks and he's almost out of ramen."_

"Thanks," Naruto says in a monotone voice.

Kakashi walks over and steals Naruto's ramen before taking his chopsticks out of his hand.

"HEY GIVE ME MY RAMEN BACK!" Naruto yells to a smirking Kakashi.

"Good, you're not totally depressed yet," Kakashi yells as he dumps the bowl into the trash and opening the cabinets again.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI? I WAS EATING THAT. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?," Naruto screams while doing some outrageous hand gestures.

"I could ask you the same question. You haven't been the same since that mission. I know you're upset about Sasuke, but he's gone and you moping around isn't going to bring him back," Kakashi says bluntly while grabbing more ramen from the cabinet.

Naruto starts waving his arms in the air obnoxiously and frantically yells, "HOLD UP. PUT THAT RAMEN BACK. WHAT DID MY RAMEN EVER DO TO YOU? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT, SO LEAVE IT OUT OF THIS!"

Kakashi gets an evil look in his eye before threatening, "If you don't get out, get some fresh air and sunlight, and start training again, I'm going to burn all of this ramen to ashes and any ramen you eat for the rest of your life."

Naruto looks like Kakashi just kicked his puppy before tears began to well up in his eyes, thinking about all of that ramen going to waste.

"B-b-but Kakashi-Sensei..."

"No buts." Kakashi interrupts while making some hand signs. As Kakashi finishes the last hand sign he says, "So what's it going to be?"

"Umm...but...I don't...," Naruto stammers.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)**

Kakashi shrugs and puts his hand up to his face in an O as he burns the ramen in his hand to ashes. A distraught Naruto looks wide eyed in terror at the sight before him.

"OK. OK. OK. OK. Just stop. I can't take it," Naruto pleads as Kakashi stops the jutsu and smirks.

"So you're going to start training again,?" Kakashi ask, raising his eyebrow.

Naruto drops his head in defeat and says, "Ya I will. I give you my word."

Kakashi walks over to him and states, "Good. It would have taken way too much work to force you."

Naruto looks up and declares, "Well after we are done training today, you are going to treat me to some Ichiraku ramen!"

"No need," Kakashi raises his hand and snaps in front of Naruto's face, "Dispel and release."

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a bowl of ramen in front of him and Kakashi standing in the doorway.

Kakashi smirks once again and says, "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura is currently kicking a wooden pole, mumbling to himself, "I have to get stronger. I was completely useless. I have to get better. Ugh."

Naruto and Kakashi walk into the training ground and see Sakura beating on the pole.

"Umm..how about I train with you guys tomorrow, Kakashi-Sensei,?" Naruto says tentatively.

"No. She's been like this for weeks now. You are both upset about Sasuke and you just take it differently. You sleep in and lose all motivation, while Sakura trains harder than ever and becomes very antisocial. Either way, you guys are hurting yourself and I don't like it."

Naruto looks at Sakura with sweat beading down her face and bruises and blood all over her arms and legs.

"Fine. What do you want me to do,?" Naruto asks defeated.

"Go talk to her. Make her feel better," Kakashi orders while walking away with his book in hand.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"You don't need me. I'll just get in the way," Kakashi says while waving behind his back, before disappearing leaving Naruto alone.

"_Ugh. He's so...conniving," _Naruto thinks to himself before smiling to himself, "_That was a good word. I should tell Sakura."_

Naruto's smile quickly fades as he hears Sakura scream and break the pole in half. He slowly walks up before gathering himself to speak.

"Umm. Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbles as he walks over and taps her on the shoulder.

Sakura jumps and punches Naruto in the face before realizing who it was and yelling, "Don't sneak up on me like that, you idiot."

Naruto grabs his nose before saying, "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Ya. Kakashi says you've been taking the... situation badly and you've been training straight for weeks."

Sakura looks down sadly and says, "Ya. I just don't want to be so useless anymore, you know. I want to get stronger, so I can help you get him back."

"You were never useless, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I couldn't get him back here sooner, but I will keep my promise."

"Thanks, so do you want to train with me?"

Naruto smiles, gives a thumbs up, and says, "Ya!"

* * *

Kakashi is listening and watching his two students reconnect from the vantage point of a large tree.

"_Hmph. I love it when a plan comes together. Now I just hope they can distract themselves and move on."_

With that Kakashi smirks and jumps off to the bookstore to check if the new Icha Icha Paradise has come in yet.

He makes it to the bookstore only to be interrupted by one Might Gai.

"Hello, my eternal rival. I think it's about time for another win for me, my youthful friend. I challenge you in a race around Konoha on our hands using only our index fingers,' Gai declares with a gleam in his eyes.

Kakashi pulls his book out while Gai is talking and when Gai stops looks up and says, "Oh did you say something Gai?"

Gai smiles and says, "You never drop that hip attitude my friend."

Kakashi looks up again and asks, "Oh, you're still here?"

Gai grabs Kakashi by his arm and says, "Let us go my youthful rival. We will go to the entrance of Konoha and begin our challenge."

Kakashi gets a helpless look in his eye as he sees Kurenai and her team watching as Gai drags him along the road. Kurenai waves as she suppresses a giggle and thinks to herself, "_Look at Kakashi trying to look sad. I know he actually likes Gai's little challenges."_

Gai makes it to the entrance of the village and announces, "On your mark. Get set..."

Kakashi puts his hand in the air to stop Gai and says, "How about we do something different this time?"

Gai looks up interested and asks, "What do you have in mind my old friend?"

Kakashi gets a gleam in his eye before saying, "How about a game of hide-n-seek?"

Gai scratches his chin for a few seconds and Kakashi gets nervous thinking he will refuse. Gai suddenly looks up and sticks his hand up in a thumbs up.

"It sounds good."

"Ok. You hide first. We will time how long it takes me to find you and then I'll hide," Kakashi says with an evil look in his eyes.

Gai gives another blinding smile and disappears.

Kakashi walks back into the village and thinks to himself, "_I'm having a great day. I got my team out of their depression..." _he hears a tree falling in the direction of his training grounds and thinks, "_Well __almost out of the depression. Plus, I got Gai to leave me alone for awhile. Now if the new Icha Icha Paradise is out, my life would be perfect."_

Kakashi walks into the bookstore, finds the last book on the shelf, and buys it. He walks out the way he came and smiles before strutting down the dirt road reading his new book.

"Life can't get much better than this."

**Author's Notes: **Well this is my first fanfic ever. I have some great ideas for the future of this story and I hope you guys read, review, and support me. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and reviews will inspire me to update faster and have better quality work. For the record, I will be adding an OC to the mix, but he won't be the main character. I know how much you guys hate any OC. Well that's about it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke, the Konoha 12 need a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. Can he be trusted? What secrets does he hold in his past? How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Zishi Shiranui: A Naruto Tale**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Kotetsu Hagane and his best friend, Izumo Kamizuki, sit in a booth guarding the entrance to Konoha. It has been a very slow day as only merchants and a few Genin have passed by, but the last visitor was well over two hours ago.

"Hey Izumo, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if anybody important shows up, alright," the lazy Chunin says with a yawn.

"No way! If I have to suffer through this then you do too!" the more responsible of the two yells.

As the two get into their time old argument, they fail to notice a battered teenage boy trudging along the path to the village. The boy gets to the booth ,almost silently, (not that it would matter because the two Chunin are still yelling) and gathers himself to speak.

"Excuse me, can you take me to the Hokage, please."

"YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO EXPLAIN YOUR SLEEPING HABITS TO THE HOKAGE AND SAVED YOUR BUTT FROM GETTING D-RANKED MISSIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" an enraged Izumo screams, ignoring the new visitor.

"WELL I'M SORRY, IF I HAD A HALFWAY DECENT PERSON TO TALK TO THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T WANT TO SLEEP!" and equally enraged Kotetsu bellows.

"Oh I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't m-m-mean to ang-g-ger you. I'll just go on into the v-v-village if that's alright," the scared teen stammers in a meek tired voice.

The boy starts to walk away, but stops because he feels his heart rate is going a mile a minute and uses his advanced chakra control to slow down his heart's thumping. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP..THUMP... THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP

"_WHOO. That was close. It felt like I was about to have a heart attack just then. Well, it's no wonder,I have been running for the better part of a week looking for this place. I'm surprised I even made it this far. I need to slow down before I really hurt myself," _the boy thinks to himself, as he begins to walk into the village.

Izumo sees the boy walk in and yells, "HEY, KID GET BACK HERE. YOU NEED TO SIGN IN OVER HERE. YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO OUR VILLAGE WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING."

When the boy doesn't turn around, both Kotetsu and Izumo run over to him to get his attention. The tap him on the shoulder and when he turns around they see blood pool in his shirt.

The boy looks at his chest and then turns to the two Chunin for help before he falls to the ground with a loud THUD.

* * *

The boy wakes up in an extremely bright room and hears a steady BEEP...BEEP...BEEP.

He is in a very soft and squishy bed and opens his eyes to see an equally soft and squishy looking pair of breasts in front of his face. The boy finds himself lost in the in the sight of the volumptious breasts in front of him and is startled as someone speaks to him.

"Oh I see you are finally awake. You seem to have been in pretty bad shape before my Chunin found you. There were some pretty deep cuts and I've healed them for the most part, but you are going to have to..." the owner of the splendid breasts stops as she notices the boy once again zone out into a trance like state staring at her breasts.

She snaps in front of his face and states in a snarky tone, " Are you even listening to me? I did just save your life and you don't even have the common decency to look me in the eyes when I talk to you. You don't realize how hard it was to heal you. I can't believe the disrespect that the youth today shows."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean any disrespect, it's just that I've never seen a woman quite as beautiful as yourself." the young boy states apologetically, while turning his head away to hide the deep blush spread across his face.

The woman, embarrassed at her outburst, quickly says, "Oh thank you. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I've been going through a lot lately and have a pretty short temper." She then goes and checks the boy's vitals as she thinks to herself, "_Damn, that kid seems pretty sweet...and hot too. If I wasn't old enough to be his grandma then I would definitely take a swing at that."_

The woman then turns towards the boy and looks him up to down. The first thing she notices are his two black jaw length bangs streaming down the sides of his face along with a tuft of messy hair on the top of his head spiked in all directions and almost into his eyes. His pure sapphire eyes are almost hypnotic and she finds herself staring into the boy's eyes trying to place where she has seen them before. The rest of his body is currently being covered with bandages and a blanket, but she can see an outline of his figure. He appears to be fairly scrawny and he is a short 5ft 2in.

"_Ya I'd definitely take a swing at that," _the woman thinks to herself while grinning slightly.

The boy blushes when he sees the medic staring at him and tentatively asks, "Do you need to know anything about me since I am new to the village?"

The woman quickly adverts her eyes and looks to her clipboard before responding, "Well, yes. We didn't find any identification when we found you so would you mind telling me your name and where you came from?"

The boy turns away, almost in shame, and states in a monotone voice, "My name is Zishi Shiranui and I came from nowhere."

The woman quizzically asks, "What do you mean you came from nowhere? Everyone comes from somewhere."

"Not me, I don't really wish to talk about it right now if that's alright with you. Once I find my family I'll be out of your hair for awhile," Zishi stays with no emotion in his voice.

"The only Shiranui that I know of is Genma, but he's out on a mission for a while. I'll tell him to find you when he gets back," the woman explains.

"I'm sorry, but I highly doubt he will take orders from a simple medic like you. By now he's at least at a Jounin level and he's probably one of the strongest shinobi in this village," the boy says with his eyes gleaming with pride.

The woman starts to twitch as her anger rises and says in a sickly sweet tone, "Oh, I'm sure he is and this simple medic's name is Tsunade and I am the Godaime Hokage of the village you are currently in so I suggest you show me some respect if you want to keep your testicles attached to your body. Ok hun."

Zishi sees the evil smile on Tsunade's face and begins to squirm in his bed looking for a way out because he most definitely wants to keep all of his body parts attached to his body.

He doesn't see anyway to escape because Tsunade is currently standing in front of the doorway with her arms crossed and the window is locked and chained because he is still a possible threat to the village.

Tsunade begins inching towards Zishi and he can't think of anything else to do, so he sighs and puts his hands together and prays for a way out.

At that moment, either by a miracle of God or punishment for his rudeness towards Tsunade, the Taijutsu Master Might Gai bursts through the door, shocking both Tsunade and Zishi.

Tsunade is still fuming with anger and sternly says, "What the Hell are you doing here Gai? If I needed a stupid pep talk about some flames of youth I would have called for you myself."

"Well I was just visiting my star student Rock Lee and heard you threatening to extinguish this boys flames of youth in a most unpleasant fashion," the green clad Jounin responded.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING ABOUT THOSE STUPID FLAMES OF YOUTH I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU DOWN TO ANKO AND IBIKI SO THEY CAN EXPERIMENT THEIR MOST ADVANCED TORTURE METHODS ON YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" an infuriated Tsunade screams with steam fuming out of her ears.

Zishi doesn't know who any of those people are, but by the sound of her voice it doesn't sound good. He slowly cowers in fear using his blanket as a shield. He looks over and sees that Gai isn't fazed at all and actually has a huge gleaming smile on his face.

Gai then puts his hand up in a thumbs up and says, "Please respect the flames of youth Lady Tsunade because it is the 3rd's values that I follow. You seem to be overworking yourself, please have a seat and I'll take this boy to the orphanage so he can quickly find a civilian family that will let his flames burn brighter and even more intensely than they are now," as he grabs Tsunade's arm and leads her to an open chair.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT," Zishi screams in terror.

Both shinobi turn towards the young boy in shock at his sudden outburst. Then Tsunade takes a deep breathe, nearly giving both me nosebleeds, and turns towards Zishi in a questioning fashion.

Tsunade then calmly asks, "Do you not plan on staying in this village because of my threatening you? A boy your age really needs a stable place to live and I hope I didn't scare you off with my gruesome threat."

Zishi embarrassed at his sudden outburst quickly responds, "Oh I'm sorry. I most assuredly want to stay here, but I'm a shinobi and I can't go to a civilian home."

Tsunade looks upwards in thought and then orders, "Ok then. Gai take Zishi here and show him around the village and at 3 O'clock introduce him to Kakashi and the Konoha 11."

"Consider it done Hokage-Sama. May I ask why Kakashi in particular," Gai asks nervous about losing the challenge.

Tsunade looks at Zishi for a moment and then responds, "As you know Gai, Kakashi lost a member of his shinobi team and needs a replacement."

"Oh no. I don't want to replace one of their teammates that has passed away. It wouldn't be morally correct in my mind and I doubt they will accept me anyways," Zishi quickly states.

"Don't worry Zishi, their ex-teammate didn't die. He betrayed them and his village in search of the bastard Orochimaru," Tsunade states bluntly.

Zishi freezes in terror upon hearing the name Orochimaru and thinks back to when he was five years old.

_(Flashback)_

"_It's-s-s ok young one. Don't be afraid, it'll only s-s-sting for a little while," Orochimaru hissed as he slid a sharp kunai across the boy's cheek._

"_Please, please stop I can't take anymore. You've been cutting and poking and testing me for two months now!" Zishi pleaded with tears in his eyes. _

_Orochimaru annoyingly looked at the boy and then yelled with authority, "Kabuto get your ass-s-s in here and take this pathetic boy away from my s-s-sight. His-s-s incessant whining is making me lose my focus."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_Kabuto quickly came in and wheeled the boy down the hall and into a a dark prison cell._

_Kabuto smirked and whispered in a dark tone, "I've got a couple of experiments of my own to try on you," as he walked over to close the door of the cell. He then menacingly walked towards Zishi while creating a chakra scalpel. _

_Tears began to stream down his face as Kabuto quickly sliced the b__rachial artery in Zishi's upper arm and collected a large amount of blood from the bawling boy. Kabuto then put the blood in various test tubes and turned back to the boy. _

_He healed Zishi's arm using a green chakra orb and then injected him with a dark purple liquid. This caused chakra to be released from all of Zishi's __tenketsu__ points and caused a giant explosion of chakra which threw Kabuto back against the door with extreme force. _

_Zishi screamed in extreme pain and Kabuto then stabbed him with a special kunai with three prongs and a thick handle with writing on it. Kabuto then opened the door and threw another one of these special kunai down the hall. Zishi disappeared in a flash and a audible groan was heard down the hall. Kabuto went to go inspect the noise and saw Zishi leaning against the wall for support, holding onto the special kunai that Kabuto threw, as blood began to pool at his feet. _

_An evil smile spread across Kabuto's face as he stated, "Oh I'm going to have a lot fun with you."_

_(End Flashback)_

Zishi then breaks out of his trance as he hears Gai valiantly talking about his flames of youth before quickly grabbing Zishi's arm and pulling him out of the hospital room.

"Tell Kakashi and Zishi to come to my office at 8 O'clock sharp tomorrow morning," Tsunade yells at the fleeting figures.

Gai waves as he runs out of the hospital dragging Zishi along with him.

Zishi then thinks to himself, "_I prayed for a way out and got one, but I think I would have preferred to stay in my comfy bed, even with an angry Hokage threatening me"_

Gai then throws Zishi on top of a building breaking his train of thought.

He then heroically states, "Let us go explore the wonderful village known as Konoha and let our passion grow and burn with the flames of youth that burn brightly today."

And with that Gai takes a tired Zishi around the village and shows him all the best places to eat and shop, but the entire time Zishi's mind is thinking about what his uncle is like now and what this village has in store for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well here is chapter 2. This is my OC if you guys are confused or something. I will spend parts of some chapters about his past and stuff. He will not be the main character or anything, but he will be kinda important. I'm not sure what I have in plan for him yet, but if you have any suggestions about it, feel free to review. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Zishi Shiranui: A Naruto Tale**

**Chapter 3: Meeting **

Gai quickly and effortlessly jumps from building to building constantly yapping about how great Konoha is. Zishi ignores the Jounin and beings thinks back towards his childhood.

_(Flashback)_

_A 4 year old Zishi hobbled over to a dock on a lake where his father quietly sat. His father was looking out onto the water lost in thought. Zishi clumsily sat next to him and waited to be acknowledged._

_Zishi looked up and saw his father's short black hair spiked forward. He always liked playing with his father's hair, because, no matter how much he messed it up, it always went back to its original position. His eyes then went down to his fathers necklace with black thread, a bright red orb, and a small tiger inside that orb. After staring at his father's necklace, Zishi looked back towards his face when he heard his father speak._

"_I have a bad feeling today son. There's something wrong with the universe right now. The birds aren't chirping happily, the fish aren't dancing in the water, the bugs are completely silent, and most importantly thetigers of this land aren't basking in the sun as usual."_

_The toddler merely looked at his father in confusion and waited for him to continue._

_His father understood his son and reached into his pocket before saying, "Here take this scroll, my boy. Your uncle is going to take you to the mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves and I want you to train to become a great shinobi and start a family. Live your life son. I wish I could go with you, but I have to deal with my mess back here. I'm sorry for being a disappointment as a father and I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you."_

_Zishi took the large scroll in both hands and stared at his father with fear and disbelief in his eyes. Then his father took the necklace from around his neck and put it on Zishi. Before he hugged him and nodded towards Genma. _

_The young Zishi looked at his father with tears in his eyes as a teenage Genma picked the boy up and jumped away into the distance. Zishi kicked ad screamed to be let go, to no avail._

_His father was the single most important person in his life and, even at the young age of four, knew that if he left he might never see him again.  
_

_"Shh. Calm down Zishi. Your father is going to be fine. It is his choice to stay and protect our home. Calm down," Genma says to his distressed nephew.  
_

_ Zishi looked back and saw ten assassins surround his father and heard a CLANK and a scream before a tree blocked his view. _

_(End Flashback)_

Gai suddenly stops running and Zishi runs square into his back knocking the wind out of him.

Zishi thinks to himself, "_I need to pay more attention. If I keep zoning out like that I'll never find Uncle __Genma."_

"Young shinobi of Konoha gather around. There's someone I need to introduce you to," Gai announces with authority.

Zishi looks at the group of teens as they all slowly huddle around the new recruit with interest.

Zishi sees a blonde haired boy quickly run toward him and introduce himself as Naruto Uzumaki. Zishi notices his bright orange jumpsuit before seeing what looks like whiskers on his face. He quickly shrugs his confusion away and looks toward two kunoichi that quickly push Naruto out of the way.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and this here is billboard brow," the beautiful young blonde girl says while smiling.

"You better shut your mouth Ino pig. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl says in a sweet tone.

"Umm, my names Zishi Shiranui. It's nice to meet you today," the young boy say while bowing in a respectful way.

"Everyone please introduce yourselves to Zishi because he is the new recruit to Team 7," Gai states informatively.

"That can't be right Gai-Sensei. Sasuke is still on my team. He's just gone at the moment, but I'm gunna bring him back. Believe it," Naruto states forcefully, while putting his hand up in a thumbs up.

"Hokage's orders Naruto. Sorry," Gai says apologetically knowing how much Sasuke means to Naruto.

"I don't want to become a problem. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to replace your teammate," a worried Zishi stammered,

"Ex-teammate," a boy with long dark hair wearing a white jacket corrects while walking over to the rest of the group.

"You're right Neji, that Uchiha bastard can go to Hell for betraying us. If I ever see him again I'll personally rip his head off.," a boy with fangs wearing a gray jacket with a puppy on his head declares.

"Bark. Bark," the white puppy exclaims in agreement.

"Hold your tongue Kiba, Sasuke-Kun is just going through a bad time right now," the pink haired girl named Sakura announces.

"Oh I'm sorry for insulting your precious _Sasuke-Kun_. He just turned his back on all of us and the village, but since he's having a bad day I'll let it go," Kiba snaps sarcastically.

K-k-kiba-kun, please don't yell. Sakura is just upset and doesn't want you talking bad about him," a lavender haired girl wearing a white jacket meekly stammers, while poking her two index fingers together.

"Hinata is correct Kiba. Don't let your anger take hold of you. You don't want to make a scene in front of our new comrade," a boy with a large jacket that comes up to his neck says in a monotone voice.

"SHUT UP SHINO. NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION," an angered Kiba yells.

"Cmon Kiba calm down," Naruto says impatiently, while looking towards a distressed Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm sorry for starting an argument. I will leave if you want me to," Zishi announces apologetically.

"No you're fine. It's not your fault," a girl with her hair in two buns wearing a pink sleeveless dress says calmly.

"Don't defend that idiot Tenten. It's absolutely his fault. If he didn't show up we would still be training right now," Kiba says angrily.

"Well why don't you take your anger out with a quick spar. It would be a good chance to test Zishi's abilities," a silver haired, one eyes, Jounin says while casually walking towards the scene.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaim I unison as they run happily towards their Sensei. Gai, seeing his eternal rival turns his head away and puts his hand to the side of face to try to conceal himself.

"I'm fine with beating this little twerp to a pulp. Akamaru you can sit this one out. I can take him out on my own," an overconfident Kiba announces.

Kakashi begins to smirk at Kiba's overconfidence and then notices Zishi trembling while standing next to Gai for support, while Gai is trying to hide his face. He thinks to himself, "_I hope this kid has some skills because if he doesn't then Sasuke's shoes are going to be pretty hard to fill and what the Hell is Gai doing? Maybe he has a black eye or something and is embarrassed." _

Kakashi notices the boy is still in a hospital gown and throws him a tight black jumpsuit, tan elbow and knee braces, black shorts, and bandages for his arms and legs. (Imagine Sasuke's outfit when he fought Gaara at the Chunin exams.) Zishi smiles and bows before walking into the forest to change.

Once Zishi is out of sight Shikamaru turns towards Kiba and calmly states, "You are going to lose," before walking over to go lay on a rock and stare at clouds.

Everyone looks at Shikamaru in shock before seeing Kiba with steam coming out of his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT. YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BECAUSE AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM I'M GOING TO COME AFTER YOU NEXT," Kiba yells with anger.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Kiba," Shino points out in a monotone voice which enrages Kiba even further.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT STAMMERING IDIOT COULD EVER BEAT ME IN A FIGHT," Kiba yells forcefully.

Kakashi and Gai walk over to a tree to watch the battle that's going to commence shortly.

Once they sit down Gai states "Well you found me Kakashi. It took you three days, but you finally got me. Even though the Hokage had to order me to escort the young youthful to you."

Kakashi looks towards Gai confused and asks, "Was I supposed to be looking for you?"

"There's that hip attitude again my eternal rival."

Kakashi opens his book and simply makes a "Hn."

Gai suddenly becomes serious before asking, "Does Zishi remind you of someone?"

"Ya, but I can't quite place it. Maybe his fighting will help jog my memory."

"Looks like it's about to start," Gai says as the rest of the Genin disperse and Zishi comes out wearing the clothes Kakashi gave him.

On the sidelines Ino sits and thinks to herself, "_Damn he's pretty hot. I mean he's kinda short and scrawny, but he looks decent. For traveling for so long, his cream colored skin is surprisingly smoth looking.__ Billboard brow better not try anything with him."_

Meanwhile Kiba was having some similar thoughts of his own, "_Sasuke just left and I was finally the hottest guy in the Konoha 11, but now this guys gotta show up and steal my spotlight. I may be hotter than him still, but he has the new mysterious thing going for him. I'm gunna pound his little face into the dirt."_

Zishi walks up to the open training ground and bows before taking his fighting stance and waiting for Kiba to do the same. Kiba then lunges at Zishi with extreme speed while screaming with rage, as Zishi pulls a special kunai out of his back pocket.

* * *

**Author's** **Notes: **Sorry for the boring chapter. I'm just trying to set up the story and introduce everyone. Next chapter will have my first fight scene. I have some ideas about the sorry, but review because I might like your idea better. I know I don't have any reviews yet, but if you are reading my story, please review. I means alot. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Zishi Shiranui: A Naruto Tale**

**Chapter 4: Zishi's Skills**

Zishi quickly throws his special kunai at Kiba, but it flies a good foot and a half to the right of Kiba's head.

"Ha. What was that. Tenten you should really teach this kid how to throw a kun...," Kiba scoffed.

Before Kiba could finish his sentence Zishi teleports to his kunai, catches it, and knees Kiba in the face with a loud WHACK causing him to fly back ten feet and land square on his butt. Kiba's eyes roll into the back of his head causing everyone watching to grimace at the thought of getting hit like that.

Kiba is close to losing consciousness before Akamaru comes over and pees on his face to wake him up, causing the rest of the Konoha 12 to burst out in laughter. Zishi suppresses a laugh and waits for an extremely pissed off Kiba to stand up.

"Wait. What the Hell. Stop that Akamaru. How did you...? YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!" a confused Kiba yells.

Zishi merely smirks and signals for Kiba to come fight him. Kiba stands up and throws Akamaru a soldier pill as his fur immediately turns red.

**Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin **(Beast Human Clone)

In a puff of smoke Akamaru turns into a copy of Kiba and stands on top of Kiba's back. Zishi is shocked by what just happened, but his face didn't show any of the fear or nervousness that he is feeling.

Zishi quickly snaps himself out of his fear and thinks to himself,_ "Dammit. Whats the matter with me. I've never been afraid in battle before. I need to pull myself together and fight like a man. I need to make a good impression on my new teammates."_

With his new found confidence, Zishi goes back into his fighting stance and formulates a plan in his head before saying,

"What happened to Akamaru sitting out? I guess you have to get your little puppy to fight your battles for you, right?" Zishi mocks, causing the audience to laugh and Kiba to clench his teeth in anger.

**_Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga_ **(Fang Passing Fang)

In an instant both Kiba and Akamaru start spinning and fly at Zishi in a spiral of claws and teeth. Zishi raises his arms up in an X in an attempt to block the attack, but the attack quickly overpowers him. A grin appears over Kiba's face with the thought of victory before attacking a defenseless Zishi. Kiba and Akamaru arc around and drill their claws and teeth into Zishi, ripping his clothes and skin to shreds and then POOF.

"WHAT A SHADOW CLONE!" exclaims a terrified Kiba.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)

Kiba turns and sees Zishi standing twenty feet behind him with his hand forming an O in front of his mouth to direct the volley of fireballs coming at the young Inuzuka clan heir.

Both Kiba and Akamaru expertly dodge the tiny fireballs and as the last one flies towards Kiba, he simply turns his head to the side to let the flaming orb pass by. Right as Kiba is about to gloat a gray metallic object catches his eye. He quickly turns his head to see the fireball disintegrate and a special kunai come out of its place.

Kiba's eyes grow wide in fear as he looks towards a smirking Zishi who quickly disappears and teleports directly in front of Kiba. "_Aww shit," _Kiba thinks to himself.

Kiba shuts his eyes, knowing he had just lost. He waits for Zishi to knock him out and holds his eyes shut for what seems like an eternity, but feels no pain. Kiba slowly opens his eyes and to his surprise Zishi simply taps him on his forehead protector with his index finger.

"Don't hold back next time," a smiling Zishi says before bending down to pet a wiggling Akamaru.

All of the shinobi present, with the exception of Shikamaru and Shino, stand wide eyed in shock at the techniques, abilities, and respect shown by Zishi Shiranui. Even Gai has his mouth hanging open and Kakashi's one eye is wide open in shock, but for a slightly different reason. Kiba slowly sulks over to his teammates while Zishi stands on the battlefield smiling at the Konoha 11, soon to be Konoha 12 once more, with one hand scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Oh my God. Did you see that Shikamaru? That guy's amazing," a flabbergasted Ino remarks.

"Hmph. It doesn't take much to beat that mangy mutt over there," boasts Neji.

"You know you're impressed Neji," a smirking Tenten states.

"So I did good?" Zishi asks tentatively.

"That was soo cool. You need to teach me how to do that teleporting thing," an enthusiastic Naruto exclaims.

"Ok. Maybe another time. I'm not feeling to hot right now," Zishi states drowsily before walking towards the open spot in the grass next to Ino.

Ino sees him walk over to her and franticly starts thinking, _"OMG OMG OMG HE"S COMING OVER TO ME. ACT NATURAL. DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUPID. SMILE. ACT COOL. EEEP."_

Just as the team is about to congratulate him on his victory, Zishi falls unconscious and lands directly into the surprised, yet happy, arms of one Ino Yamanaka.

Gai, seeing the boy fall, quickly rushes over to try to help. He checks Zishi's pulse and, finding a very weak one, quickly pries the boy out of Ino's arms.

"The boy is fine, he's just a little tired. I'll take him to the hospital and let him sleep it off," Gai lies, not wanting to alarm the young shinobi. He then speeds off to the hospital before anyone could get a word in.

Everyone stands in shock and concern at this turn of event.

Kiba was the most shocked of all, but not wanting to show it confidently brags, "Ya, I guess I was just to much for that kid to handle. I mean, I was holding back and all, but I didn't think I hurt the kid _that _badly."

This remark earns him glares from all of the kunoichi present and small smirks from all of the guys since they all know what is going to happen next.

Kiba's smile quickly disappears as Tenten pulls out her Kusari-Gama, which is a sickle attached to a large chain, and walks menacingly towards him. Behind her, Ino and Sakura stand up and begin cracking their knuckles evilly.

Kiba, seeing the error he made, turns and runs for his life. The three infuriated kunoichi quickly follow, the entire time yelling profanities and throwing rocks and kunai at the terrified boy.

The remaining friends sit on a grassy hill laughing about the scene taking place before them. Naruto then looks towards the tree for Kakashi to tell him to come over, but he's not there.

"Hey guys, where did Kakashi-Sensei go?" the orange clad ninja asked.

"He ran off right after Zishi beat Kiba," Chouji explained while munching on some potato chips.

"Aww. He said he was going to teach me a cool new jutsu," Naruto declares while pouting

"He's a very important high-level Jounin, Naruto. He has a lot of responsibilities and I'm sure he has some important business to take care of," Chouji reassures.

Shikamaru smirks and turns to Chouji to say, "Or he's just skipping training us to read that perverted book of his.

This caused a laugh from the teens as Naruto thinks to himself, "_I hope Kakashi-Sensei is alright. It's not like him to break his promises and even when he does he always tells me before running off. Maybe he's checking on Zishi, I hope they're both ok."_

* * *

In the busy and bustling streets of Konoha, one Jounin kunoichi with deep red eyes, wearing a red mesh armor covered with a white bandage type material with a rose thorn design on it, wondered around shopping. She is easily considered one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village, but most men are afraid her due to her amazing genjustsu abilities. One second you are staring at a beautiful woman and the next you are tied to a pole watching two men making out in front of your eyes. Not something most men would enjoy.

She is strolling down the dirt street enjoying the beautiful day, when she sees a masked shinobi jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She puts her hand up to wave to him, but seeing the urgency and determination in his eyes, quickly puts her hand down.

"_I hope nothing bad happened. Kakashi is usually very calm and relaxed. Maybe I should catch up to him and make sure everything is ok. Wait, what am I thinking. Kakashi's a very skilled Jounin he can take care of himself. I do hope he's safe though.," _Kurenai thought to herself, while a worried look spread across his face.

* * *

Kakashi then burst into Tsunade's office while being chased down by her angry assistant, Shizune.

"Kakashi you cannot be in here. Tsunade has some very important matters to attend to and didn't want to be disturbed," the angry assistant says.

Kakashi smirks and replies, "Well I wouldn't have turned down the chance to be Hokage if I knew drinking sake until you pass out was an _important matter.," _while pointing to an unconscious Tsunade with a bottle of sake in her hand and her face drooling over a pile of papers.

Shizune blushes and says, "Lady Tsunade you have an important visitor," while shaking the Hokage.

Tsunade just groans and waves her hand signaling for Shizune to leave her alone. Shizune, becoming very impatient angrily slaps her in the face and bows before walking out of the room.

Tsunade groggily opens her eyes to see a flustered Kakashi. She put her hand up to her face and felt that it was hot before looking in a mirror to see a very distinguished hand print over her right cheek.

Tsunade looked towards Kakashi fuming with anger and then yells, "KAKASHI! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME IN THE FACE YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARD?"

Tsunade stands up, rolls her sleeve up, and begins walking towards Kakashi as he stammers, "No. no. It wasn't me. Shizune slapped you and then left."

Tsunade precedes to punch Kakashi straight in the jaw sending him flying through the door and into the waiting room where a smirking Shizune giggles and scurries away.

Kakashi dusts himself off and rubs his jaw before cautiously walking back in. In normal circumstances he would have let his news wait another day, but these were extenuating circumstances of great importance and they need to be dealt with now.

He walks in with his hands in the air in defeat and explains, "I'm sorry for waking you Tsunade, but I have some very important issues to discuss with you concerning my new student Zishi Shiranui."

"I see. Close the door behind you and take a seat," Tsunade orders sternly as she tries to calm herself down.

Kakashi did as he was told and Tsunade poured him some sake before asking, "So what's the problem with Zishi?"

Kakashi waved his hand in the air and says, "There's no problem. He's an exceptional shinobi and I am honored to have the opportunity to train him. That being said, I noticed something strange about the boy when I first met him, and after seeing him fight, my suspicions were proven to be true."

Tsunade had a confused look on her face before asking, "What suspicions?"

Kakashi took a deep breathe and replied, "I don't know how or if I'm exactly right or not and you have to know that this is just a hunch and..."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT," Tsunade interrupts with anger evident in her voice.

"That boy is the child of Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well there's my first fight scene. Hope it was at least decent. Don't worry the story is going to get more exciting soon. I'm even going to include the history of the Aburame clan, but that's later. Review as always. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Zishi Shiranui: A Naruto Tale**

**Chapter 5: Family Matters**

"WHAT?," Tsunade screams while spitting sake all over Kakashi's face.

Kakashi slowly wipes the the sake off of his face and says, "It's only a hunch, but, after seeing him fight, I am fairly certain that Zishi Shiranui is indeed the child of Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha."

"How sure of this are you?," Tsunade asks slightly worried.

"Well he looks almost exactly like Minato, except his hair is black, and he knows the Flying Thunder God Technique. He also used the Phoenix Flower jutsu with the skill of an Uchiha," Kakashi explains.

"Minato isn't the only one that knows the Flying Thunder God Technique and it doesn't take an Uchiha to use the Phoenix Flower jutsu with skill, Kakashi," Tsunade explains trying to convince herself that what Kakashi says isn't true.

"But he looks exactly like Minato and him and Mikoto were teammates soo..." Kakashi starts without wanting to actually say what he is thinking.

"Well if his last name truly is Shiranui than he is most likely related to Genma Shiranui, and Minato did teach him that technique. If he's anything like Genma than he probably has amazing shinobi skills," Tsunade explains.

"But I just can't get over the fact that he looks exactly like Minato," Kakashi said solemnly.

"I know Kakashi. I thought the same thing when I saw him, but Minato's a good man. He would never cheat on Kushina."

"I know, but I get a sort of vibe from him, you know. I knew Minato pretty well and he was a very distinguished personality," Kakashi says while shaking his head at the ground.

Tsunade looks at her distressed Jounin and says, "Well there's only one way to find out. Where is Zishi now?"

Kakashi stands and begins to walk out of the Kakashi shaped hole in the door before saying, "He was taken to the hospital after he fell unconscious."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gai has just made it to Konoha's hospital with a barely breathing Zishi in his arms. He rushes into the waiting room and yells, "WHERE IS TSUNADE?"

Shizune walks into the waiting room when she hears Gai screaming and says, "She's not here at the moment. I'll tell her to find you when..."

She stops herself when she sees the desperate look on Gai's face and the sweat and blood cascading down the the boy's body. She flags down a nurse and immediately takes Gai and the boy into the ER.

Gai lays the boy down on the bed as Shizune rushes over followed by a staff of five nurses. They all shove Gai out of the way as they chakra scan Zishi's body, trying to find out what is wrong with the boy.

Gai backs away in regret and silently curses himself for not getting Zishi here faster, until he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Gai-Sensei, who's that boy there and what happened to him?," Rock Lee inquires as he limps over to his Sensei using his crutches.

Gai, seeing his student, walks over and helps him to a seat. "Lee, that is your new comrade, Zishi Shiranui, who is replacing Sasuke on Kakashi's Team 7. As for what happened to him, I am not sure. I watched the boy fight fiercely against Kiba and he came out of the battle without a scratch. Then, for no apparent reason he collapsed, "Gai explains sadly.

Lee looks towards the unconscious boy and the nurses scrambling around him with a sad expression on his face.

"Where's the rest of the gang? I need to talk to Sakura-Chan about something and it's not like them to leave a comrade like that, even if they just met him." Lee asks, still looking at Zishi.

"I chose not to inform them of their new comrade's condition because I did not want them to worry. I honestly thought it was a simple case of dehydration or something of the sort," Gai explains solemnly, while looking down at the ground.

"Do not worry Gai-Sensei. If he fought fiercely against Kiba then he most definitely has a great deal of youthfulness and will heal quickly."

"After seeing his condition, I don't think its a matter of healing quickly. I think it's a matter of surviving."

Rock Lee looks towards his Sensei with concern growing in his eyes, "Well Tsunade is the greatest medical ninja in the world and, if anyone can save him, she can."

"I hope so Lee, I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha, Kurenai has just finished her shopping and is about to go back home. Just then she sees Kakashi, Tsunade, and half a dozen of her ANBU bodyguards racing off towards the hospital.

"_I have a bad feeling about this. If Hokage-Sama is involved it's probably pretty serious and I don't want to get in their way. I should go make sure my team is safe and maybe they know what's going on," _Kurenai thinks to herself, while she starts sprinting over to the training grounds.

Kurenai quickly spots the shinobi on a hill laughing and talking. She feels her worry begin to lift as she sees how happy everyone is.

"Hey guys," Kurenai exclaims, while walking over towards her students.

"Hi Kurenai-Sensei!," they all say in unison.

Kurenai walks a little closer and asks, "Do you know what's going on with Kakashi and Lady Tsunade?"

"WHAT? WHERE DID YOU SEE KAKASHI-SENSEI? HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO TEACH ME A NEW JUTSU, BUT HE RAN OFF BEFORE HE DID!," Naruto asks while standing up and walking towards the Genjutsu Mistress.

Kurenai begins to worry again and said, "Him and Lady Tsunade were running towards the hospital and I came here to make sure all of you are safe."

"We're all safe and sound Kurenai-Sensei," Kiba said while giving a quick thumbs up. Ino looks towards the ground and smacks Kiba on the back of the head.

"Idiot,"

"Why did you hit me,?" Kiba says while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're forgetting about Zishi, Kiba," Shino points out in his classic monotone voice.

"How could you forget that beating he gave you?," Neji asks with a smirk on his face.

"HE DIDN'T BEAT ME. HE WAS TOO MUCH OF A WIMP TO EVEN HIT ME."

"He just didn't want to waste his energy on a mangy little mutt like you. Besides that knee you took to the face didn't look too wimpy to me," Ino snaps.

"Wait. Wait. Hold up. Who is Zishi?," Kurenai asks confused while walking closer towards the group, with a new found interest, along with a slight bit of concern

"He's Sasuke's replacement," Shikamaru says bluntly, before standing up and walking away from the crowd.

"Shikamaru! Where are you going?," Ino yells to her fleeting teammate.

"You said they were at the hospital and ,considering Zishi passed out a couple minutes ago, I'm assuming that there's a problem with him," the young genius says as he jumps off in the direction of the hospital.

With that, all of the people at the training grounds stand up and follow Shikamaru to the hospital, hoping that nothing bad has happened to their new comrade.

Kurenai jumps of thinking to herself, "_What is Tsunade thinking? Why in the world would she replace Sasuke after all that has happened. Everyone has been so upset about Sasuke leaving and now his replacement is in the hospital. This isn't good for confidence."_

* * *

"So I here Tsunade is going to heal you completely soon," Gai says, trying to keep his mind off of the current situation. He has also noticed that Lee has been drifting away from him and is trying to fin any excuse to build up his confidence.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei. My last surgery is scheduled for a week form now, but Tsunade-Sama said that if she has some spare time she can get it in earlier," Lee says while looking up with a forced smile across his face.

"What is bothering you?"

"Oh nothing Gai-Sensei. Everything if...fine," Lee stammers quickly, while dropping his head to the ground.

"Lying is not a very youthful activity, my student."

Lee sighs and explains, "Well, I haven't been able to train since the Chunin Exams and I am worried that I won't be able to get back up to my previous skill level. The others have soared past me, and I'm happy for them, but I feel they won't need me anymore."

"Your comrades are some of the most loyal and understanding group of shinobi I have ever seen in my life. They will gladly accept you back into their group and they will do everything in their power to help you," Gai explains with a fire in his eyes while staring intently at Lee.

"B-b-but, I don't want to get in their way and put them at risk. I don't want any of them to have to go through what I did."

Gai puts his hand on Lee's shoulder and inquires, "If it were Neji or Tenten or Naruto or **Sakura**, would you shun them aside and not want to go on missions or train with them because they would hold you back?"

Lee blushes for a second at his Sensei's emphasis on Sakura's name, before hanging his head in shame, "No, I would help them in any and every way possible."

Gai, not yet satisfied, asks, "And how often do they visit you and sit to try to keep your spirits up?"

"Every day. Neji and Tenten sometimes visit more than that."

Gai smiles, puts his hand in a thumbs up, and says, "Well, there is your answer, my youthful friend."

"Thank you, Gai-Sensei," Lee says with a renewed confidence and happiness in his voice.

Gai turns towards his student and pats him on the back before promising, "After your surgery we will train harder than ever and I will teach you a new style of Taijutsu."

Lee looks up with a gleam in his eyes and asks, "Really, Gai-Sensei?"

"Of course Lee."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two embrace in a heartfelt hug as tears begin to stream don there faces. Suddenly a sunset appears behind them on a beach as they mutter promises and apologies. A wave crashes down over them as they scream each others names out one last time.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

**Author's Notes: **The plot is forming. I'm also trying to fit some romance in here. It's very disappointing in not getting an review. Oh well, it is my first story. If you do read please review and give some suggestions or motivation. Who do you want to see hook up? KakashixKurenai or ZishixIno or LeexSakura or ZishixTsunade or even ShinoxHinata. Leave a review and I might pick your suggestion. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**Zishi Shiranui: A Naruto Tale**

**Chapter 6: Zishi's Illness  
**

With a flick of the wrist, the door of the Konoha Hospital flies open and the blonde Hokage sprints in and forcefully grabs a nurse by the shoulders and gets within an inch of her face.

"Shiranui, Zishi. Where is his room?," Tsunade says with such authority the nurse's knees buckle. Tsunade is forced to hold the girl up to keep her from dropping straight down onto the floor.

"Room, room thirt-t-t-ty, second-d-d wing, Hokage-Sama," the nurse stammers as her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head. At that moment Kakashi tentatively walks into the room only to see the fleeting image of Tsunade and a nurse plummeting to the ground, shivering with fear.

Kakashi slowly step-sides the body of the nurse, quickly examines her with his one eye to make sure she is still alive, and follows Tsunade into the hospital room.

"_What is up with Tsunade? She wasn't this frantic in her office. Is something wrong,?" _Kakashi thinks to himself as he gently maneuvers a few nurses out of his way to get to Zishi's room. Luckily Tsunade had come by before him and created a large path straight from the waiting room into Zishi's room.

Kakashi's eye widens ten fold as he stares upon the seven or so nurses running around as the boy, his new student, is sweating profusely as his chest heaves up and down. The nurses are all doing various odd jobs to help the boy. From putting a wet towel on his forehead, to taking his sandals off to cool down his feet, and even wiping the excess blood off of his face. Too bad none of them are helping.

Without a word Tsunade and Shizune rip the shirt off of Zishi and plug him into various machines and monitors. Both of the medical geniuses are angry about their nurses lack of direction and leadership. The best medical nin in the world is the Hokage and the nurses can't even take charge of one critical patient.

Tsunade curses herself for not training her nurses more and makes a mental note to drill them about everything having to do with medicine and hospitals after she takes care of this situation.

Tsunade throws a nurse out of her way and snaps, "Shizune and I will take it from here," as her assistant nods, she examines the boy's body and sees a foot long gash down his abdomen.

"Shizune, heal this cut. It's the least of our problems right now. There's something wrong with him internally. He may have some organ damage or some internal bleeding. I'm not sure yet, but we have to get him stabilized for surgery."

Shizune steps forward and creates a green chakra orb in her hands and slowly rubs it around the cut. Tsunade then takes a syringe and collects some of the boys blood before throwing it to an unsuspecting nurse. She also takes a cotton swab and wipes it inside the boy's mouth and passes it to another nurse.

"You take a blood scan and you take a DNA test," she orders while pointing to the confused and terrified nurses standing looking from the item in their hands, to their Hokage, and finally to each other before running out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"Why do you need a DNA test Tsunade-Sama,?" Shizune asks, not looking up as she continues to close up the massive cut on the boy's chest.

"I'll explain later, just keep working," Tsunade states bluntly before she makes a green orb of her own and begins healing various cuts with one hand and doing a quick body scan with the other.

Tsunade stops for a second and turns to a helpless looking Kakashi in the doorway and says, "Go find Hinata Hyuuga."

Kakashi quickly breaks out of his trance and nods before running out of the room, while thinking,"_His condition wasn't this bad on the training ground. Did Tsunade somehow sense what was happening on the way here? Is she really that good?"_

Kakashi turns the corner into the waiting room before running straight into the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, knocking the boy back onto his butt.

"OWW. Watch where you're going. Oh hey Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto says while rubbing his head with one arm and using the other to push himself off the ground.

Completely ignoring Naruto, Kakashi scans the room and turns towards the young lavender haired girl, "Hinata. Come with me, we need your help."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, she runs ahead into the room with everyone else following closely behind. Each one bubbling with curiosity and anxiety.

"That was fast. Hinata activate your Byakugan and look to see how much chakra he has left and see if there's any organ damage," Tsunade orders.

Hinata makes a quick hand sign and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes, activating her Byakugan before scanning Zishi. She blinks a few times and says, "Tsunade-Sama, I can't see clearly."

"Are you alright Hinata? Please have a seat. We have been training a great deal today and I don't want you to overwork yourself," Neji states as he steps forward and grabs Hinata by the arm.

Hinata gently pulls away and explains, "No it's nothing like that. I can't see because there are other..._organisms_ inside of him that are blocking my view.."

"What do you mean by _organisms_,?" Tsunade says, obviously confused by her last statement. Tsunade turns to give Hinata her full attention, which in turn, frightens the shy girl to death.

"W-w-well there are m-m-ultiple tiny ch-ch-chakra signatures inside of him that don't b-b-elong to him," Hinata stutter, just as confused as the blonde Hokage standing a foot away from her.

Neji blinks in shock a few times before activating his own Byakugan and looking over Zishi's body. He sighs at his misjudgement of his cousin and nods his head to confirm Hinata's statement.

"Are they in his organs or his muscle,?" Tsunade asks sternly, trying to make some sense out of the whole situation and turning back to the boy. Tsunade quickly contemplates which surgical procedure she will use, depending on Hinata's answer.

"Neither they are in his blood," Hinata replies urgently.

"WAIT. THERE ARE ORGANISMS IN HIS BLOOD?" Naruto screams while scratching himself all over and squirming.

"Yes, and by my estimation there are over 25,000 in his blood stream," Hinata replies worried.

Tsunade snaps her head to the side,"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF 25,000 ORGANISMS IN HIS BLOOD," Tsunade screams in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama, but I don't have any idea," Hinata replies meekly, while shrinking down and taking a step back.

Tsunade stands, unmoving in shock, while thinking, "_I sensed Orochimaru's chakra here, but could he actually do something of this extent. How could he do this to someone. He is a complete madman."_

Kiba looks at everyone's solemn, contemplating faces before asking, "Can't you just kill them,?" as if it was the obvious answer.

Sakura smacks the back of Kiba's head and says, "Are you really that much of an idiot? How are we going to kill 25,000 organisms in his bloodstream."

Kiba looks down in sadness and meekly says, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

Sakura's face softens and she is just about to apologize before Shino interrupts her.

"I think I may be of some assistance," Shino says, while stepping forward, effectively detaching Tsunade from her thoughts and gaining everyone's attention.

"How,?" Tsunade inquires, slightly not with the whole conversation anymore.

"Well my insects are used to being inside the human body, so if I put a protective chakra bubble around them, my insects can enter Zishi's body and kill the organisms," Shino explains in a monotone voice. This being the most anyone has heard him speak in a few days. Kiba's head shoots up in excitement at his idea actually being plausible.

Tsunade scratches her chin before asking, "Are you sure you can keep control over them and not damage any organs or tissue in the process?"

"I am fairly confident in my abilities to succeed at this procedure."

"Alright do it. I'll hook you up to this to check your vitals and you can begin."

"Thank you, but I would like to ask everyone to leave. This is going to be very difficult and gruesome and I need to concentrate without distractions," Shino says, addressing everyone in the room as they all look towards Tsunade for the finally command.

"Very well. Everyone out, but I'm staying to monitor everything," Tsunade orders sternly, while herding the rest of the shinobi into the waiting room.

"_If this kid is who Kakashi thinks he is, he needs to survive. I NEED to keep him alive. I will not let that bastard win, not this time," _Tsunade thinks to herself while attaching wires to Shino.

* * *

Multiple shinobi begin piling out of the room and into the waiting room of the hospital. All of them having different thoughts about the same situation.

"_Please don't die. You're the only good thing that has happened in a long time," _Ino thinks to herself, while sitting on the floor with her knees clutched against her chest.

"_I hate the kid, but I don't want him to die. At least not before I can kick his ass for that embarrassment he put me through," _Kiba thinks to himself before giving Akamaru a dog treat.

"_Should I tell them what the organisms are. No, it doesn't matter. But what if Shino can't succeed? I hope they are going to be alright." _Hinata thinks, while sitting on a bench and hunching over..

"_If he survives this, then I know he is Sensei's kid. 25,000 is way too many for anyone to survive. Especially if it came from who I think it did. I will talk to Tsunade about it more later," _Kakashi thinks to himself while walking over to comfort a distressed Sakura and Ino.

"_I should have got here faster. Am I losing my youthfulness? I will do 100 laps around Konoha on my hands tomorrow morning and if it takes me longer than thirty minute I will do 200 only on my index fingers," _Gai thinks to himself, while examining his team's solemn faces.

Kurenai looks towards Kakashi and thinks to herself, "_I wish he would comfort me like that. I know they need it more, but the feel of his arm wrapped around my shoulders as my breasts rub against his rock hard abs and my hand reaches down to rub his...AHHH naughty thoughts. How can I think like that with a kid close to dying in there. C'mon Kurenai get a hold of yourself."_

Meanwhile in the hospital room, Shino disperses all of his insects out of the sleeves of his jacket. He slowly closes his eyes before suddenly opening them. He speaks two words before sitting down and preparing himself for the difficult operation.

"It's time."

"Good, I will stay here to make sure everything goes smoothly. If anything, I mean anything, goes wrong tap your knee and I'll pull you out," Tsunade says sternly while wiggling her finger at the boy, trying to hide her own fears and concerns for this procedure.

"I am sorry, but you cannot do that. Nothing will happen to my body, but if you disturb Zishi my insects will be startled and the may injure him or be trapped inside and he will have even more problems."

"I understand," Tsunade says helplessly as she drops her head to the grund and takes a seat on the other side of Zishi's bed.

Shino nods as he pulls a kunai out of his pocket and slowly and carefully reopens the wound on Zishi's abdomen. His insects then fly into the wound and flow through his bloodstream. Zishi's body spasms as over 50,000 insects invade his body through his wound and various other openings in his body.

Please heal that wound, Hokage-Sama," Shino states before sitting down and bringing his hands together in a deep meditation, trying to control his insects.

Tsunade does as she is told before sitting back down and staring unblinking at Zishi then to Shino and back to Zishi.

Ten minutes...fifteen minutes...twenty minutes...thirty minutes...one hour...until five hours pass with no movement by either Shino or Zishi. Tsunade occasionally moves her eye from one to another, but she too sits like a statue.

Then Shino opens his eyes and looks at Tsunade.

Tsunade, seeing Shino move, turns her attention toward him and asks, "Are you done?"

"I think so," Shino says slowly while exhaling slowly as he struggles to keep his head upright. .

Tsunade stands up and opens Zishi's wound once more. To Tsunade's surprise only about 100 insects come out, out of the thousands that went in. She turns towards Shino in concern, before the insects re-enter his sleeve. Shino nods sadly before standing up .

"It was a sacrifice that had to be made."

"I'm sorry Shino. I know the bond that the Aburame clan shares with their insects. I wouldn't have let you do this if I knew this would happen," Tsunade says in regret.

"It is fine. I knew the risks going in. I will be fine because I have a larvae colony that are almost ready for me to...," Shino stops himself as his vision blurs and the blood rushes to his head. His head wobbles slightly and his eyes slwoly close. The last thing he sees is a distressed Tsunade calling out to him. He can only see her mouth moving, but he can distinguish his name.

"SHINO!"

Tsunade catches the boy before yelling for a nurse and silently cursing herself for putting yet another one of her shinobi in danger.

* * *

After situating Shino in his own hospital room, Tsunade walks into the waiting room and sees everyone there quickly stand up, waiting to hear what happened.

Seeing all of the shinobi's faces brings pride to her heart, "_It's amazing really. They've known the boy for barely a day, yet they all are legitimately concerned about his well being. The Will of Fire burns brightly with them Sensei."_

"Shino successfully removed all of the _organisms_ from within Zishi," Tsunade reassures while sitting in the nearest bench.

"PHEW," as half the shinobi present sigh in relief.

"And,?" Shikamaru asks, not yet satisfied.

"Well Shino lost the majority of his insects and chakra during the process of the operation and is currently unconscious."

Hinata pokes her fingers together nervously and meekly asks, "Is Shino-Kun going to be alright?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't exactly understand the extent of the relationship that the Aburame clan shares with their insects," the Sannin replies sadly.

A familiar scene envelopes the young shinobi as they all simultaneously droop their heads downward in deep thought and concern over, not one, but two of their teammates.

Gai quickly stands up and declares, "I will go find Shibi and bring him here to help Shino. I will not fail another youthful shinobi," before running out of the hospital with great speed.

Tsunade sighs at Gai's actions and turns to address the worried group of teens standing before her. "Everyone have a seat. They are both unconscious and can't have visitors right now. You guys should go get something to eat. It'll be a while before Shibi explains to me how to help Shino."

"NO, WE AREN'T GUNNA JUST LEAVE THEM TO GO EAT. NO MATTER HOW TASTY ICHIRAKU RAMEN IS!" Naruto exclaims, obviously offended by the Hokage's statement.

"Naruto's right. Shino wouldn't ditch us for some food and we shouldn't either," Kiba says sternly.

Tsunade scans the room and sees all of their nodding heads before thinking to herself, "_These kids __never cease to amaze me. Their determination and loyalty outmatch anything that the older generations have shown. This makes me proud to be the Hokage of this village. The future of this village is looking very bright."_

* * *

**Dynamic Entry**

Gai smashes through the door of the Aburame household and quickly looks around for the clan leader, Shibi.

"Was that really necessary,?" Shibi says in an angered, yet still monotone, voice, while he emerges from the shadows directly behind Gai, as a few hundred insects disappear into his sleeves.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but your son, Shino, is in a very bad condition and Tsunade needs your knowledge of the Aburame clan to save him."

Shibi's face twitches a bit and he says, "I know my son's name. I picked it out. What is wrong with him?"

"I think I should let Tsunade explain to you because I'm still not sure myself," Gai states, smiling while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Shibi's face softens a bit and says, "Very well. Lead the way."

"O.K. I hope you can keep up with my legendary speed," Gai replies while flashing his trademark smile and giving a quick thumbs up.

"I think I'll be fine," Shibi says while walking out of his house and turning to wait for Gai to follow.

"Your youthfulness is lacking,"Gai says, while sprinting off towards the hospital.

Shibi simple stares at Gai before shaking his head and following the green clad ninja towards the hospital.

* * *

Gai and Shibi get to the hospital and walk into the waiting room, seeing the all of the young shinobi huddled up in the corner with terrified looks on their faces.

They follow the Genin's eyes and see Tsunade and Kurenai with steam fuming out of their ears screaming at each other. Shizune is desperately holding the two of them apart, while Kakashi is standing off to the side looking very uncomfortable.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU OLD HAG?"

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID SINCE ASUMA. IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH THEN MAYBE THE GUYS WOULDN'T BE AFRAID TO STAND WITHIN TEN FEET OF YOU!"

Shizune is starting to struggle and sees Gai and Shibi in the doorway.

"Oh, Shibi. Thank you for coming on such short notice," Shizune says with forced politeness, trying to distract the two fighting women.

Tsunade and Kurenai turn towards the new guests. They give each other one last glare, before walking towards Shibi. Tsunade straightens out her uniform and takes a deep breath.

"Please, have a seat Shibi. Your son is currently unconscious and his heart rate is high. He is also sweating profusely, but he is under the care of some of my best nurses, so there's no need to worry at the moment," Tsunade explains as both her and Shibi sit down.

Shizune scoffs at the "best nurses" comment,b tu quickly composes herself, trying not to worry Shibi or any of the other shinobi in the room.

"That is understandable. I know the risks that Shino must take to be a shinobi and I accept them as well. The reason I came so quickly is because Gai said you need my knowledge of my clan to help Shino. Why is that?"

"Well Shino lost all but about 100 insects and I think that may be the cause of his condition."

"100? That is very bad. Very bad. He doesn't know the Insect Cocoon Technique either. This is very bad," Shibi mumbles to himself while thinking.

"What is the Insect Cocoon Technique,?" Kiba asks urgently with a slight crack in his voice. He would never admit it, but he considers Shino to be his best friend and wouldn't know what he would do without him.

Shibi looks up and explains, "It is a technique that allows our insects to regenerate at an accelerated pace. It works by focusing chakra in a cocoon shape around the users body."

"How does that affect the insects? I thought the insects simply inhabited your body and weren't connected to your chakra lines," Neji inquires, interested at this new technique and it's benifits.

"You forget that the insects feed off of our chakra and the cocoon allows the insects to feed more and reproduce faster."

Hinata pokes her fingers together and meekly asks, "Well can you make a cocoon around him instead?"

Shibi explains, "His insects are used to his chakra and will not take my chakra to use a jutsu. Shino has to be the one to do it, but seeing that he is unconscious, he can not learn it."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Hinata replies, obviously upset over her failed idea to help her friend.

Shibi puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder,trying to comfort her, "Do not worry Hinata. It was a great idea and if I could do it, I would. I know that you are trying to help Shino and I appreciate it."

Shibi looks into Hinata's eyes and thinks to himself, "_Shino has many people that care for him. If Tsunade-Sama cannot save him, I will have to use that technique. He is more important to Konoha than I am."_

Hinata looks up and nods with a slight tear in her eye as she says, "Thank you."

Naruto walks over and puts his hand on Hinata's other shoulder and says, "It's ok Hinata. Shino will be alright. He's a tough guy and he wouldn't go down that easily. Shibi, can't we just wake Shino up and teach him how to use the technique."

Hinata's face turns six shades or red before looking towards Shibi for the answer to her crushes question.

"We could I suppose, but Tsunade said his chakra was extremely depleted and the Insect Cocoon Technique uses a large amount of chakra. We can try to give him a soldier pill to bring his chakra up, but I'm not sure how the insects will react to that and I don't want to take any risks since he only has 100 insects left."

Tsunade ponders Shibi's statement before saying, "Shino said he had larvae at his home. Couldn't you just give him those?"

"Those larvae are of a stronger species than most and take longer to develop into fully functional insects," Shibi explains.

"So Shino can just wait until those insects all are grown up and he's as good as new, right,?" Naruto asks happily.

"I'm sorry, but I wish that were the case. The bond we share with our insects is not that simple. The insects are like the blood of a regular person. Without them inside our bodies, we will physically and mentally collapse. Plus, the larvae need at least another week to grow and I am not sure how long he can last with only 100 insects," Shino explains sadly.

"Can you tell us more about this bond, Shibi? It has come up a lot recently and i still don't quite understand it. It may help me come up with a procedure to help him," Tsunade asks politely.

"That would be difficult to do. You see, I do not completely understand the bond myself, but I can tell you the history of the Aburame clan as that may help you understand our bond a little better."

Tsunade gestures with her hands and says, "Please begin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well look at that. Four reviews out of nowhere. I really appreciate the support. This chapter is just setting up the plot once more. Next chapter will be the History of the Aburame Clan. I always wished Shino and the whole Aburame clan got more time on the show. Shino was always one of my favorite members of the Konoha 12 and I think the clan deserves a chapter. I would like to take this time to respond to some of the reviews I received.

**Izanagi:** I'm sorry, but I don't think I will do any of those pairing in this story. I appreciate the suggestion, but it would take a great amount of detail and skill to do those. This is my first story and I don't think I can do a good enough job for one of those pairing. Sorry.

**Redspud: **Your review was amazing. Well thought out and helpful. I have definitely noticed the pace this story is going and I will try to slow it down some. I'm also going to start making each chapter longer so I can add more details and dialogue to add some connections between characters. I have also been working on "showing" not "telling" and I will keep writing. I also am upset that you don't have a story of your own. You seem to know a lot about writing, so you could probably do a very good job on one.

**Tsukuyomi-chan: **Thanks for the review. I am probably going to pair Ino and Zishi together (because I haven't hinted that enough yet) and I think it'll work out. You have my complete permission to use Zishi in any story you want to write. I would appreciate if you would give me credit for him though. It might help get more people reading my story. Wink. Wink. I have begun reading your story and the idea is very creative, but you have the same problem that I do. Take Redspud's advice and try to "show" not "tell" and add more details to your story. To introduce that many OCs needs a lot of detail.

Well that was my longest author notes yet. Sorry, but I was just super pumped about the reviews. I would also like to thank everyone that had added my story to their favorites list. It is greatly appreciated. Well keep reviewing. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**A Naruto Tale: Zishi Shiranui**

**Chapter 7: The Secrets of the Aburame Clan**

"This story begins before any of the Five Hidden Villages were created. It took place when the Sage of Six Paths was first developing and teaching ninjutsu. There were no shinobi or Great Shinobi Wars or even Kages. People farmed for their own food, made their own clothes, and survived off of the land. It revolves around two villages located near present day Konohagakure. One village, who's inhabitants would become the Aburame clan, and the second, who's inhabitants would become the Mitsudomoe clan," Shibi begins.

"Wait. I've never heard of the Mitsudomoe clan," Tsunade interrupts.

"The clan was slowly hunted down and desolated about five years ago. There is only one surviving member that I know of. His name is Jugo and he is being held captive by Orochimaru. Some of my clan members attempted a rescue under the 3rd's orders, but it was a complete failure. Orochimaru had a spy in my clan that told him that we were coming. If Orochimaru decided to stay and fight us, then we would have all been killed, but he only left a few traps and Sound shinobi. They left with Jugo and have been using him to develop the curse mark that was placed on Anko, Sasuke, and the Sound ninja you fought," Shibi replies quickly.

Everyone cringes when they hear the words Orochimaru, curse mark, and Sasuke and nervously wait for Shibi to continue. All of them, even more interested than they were a few moments ago.

Shibi turns to address Tsunade before expanding, "I'm sorry for not telling you this story sooner, as it might have helped to study the curse mark, but I thought that the 3rd left a report about it. I just assumed that you had all of the information that you needed."

Tsunade waves her hand to the side and replies, "It is alright Shibi. Your personal story is not something I would force you to tell me, unless it was absolutely needed. Plus, he probably did leave a file, but my office is so unorganized, I probably couldn't find it if I tried."

Tsunade glares at Shizune before smiling back at Shibi, instructing him to continue.

Shibi nods respectfully and turns to see if he has everyone's attention. He looks around and sees the Konoha 12, excluding Shino and the newly recruited Zishi, sitting in front of him staring intently, waiting for his story. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Shizune stand a foot or so behind him interested, but not wanting to crowd the clan head. Tsunade, on the other hand, doesn't care for such formalities and is sitting less that three inches away from Shibi staring intently into his glasses.

"Very well. One stormy day the two villages..."

_(Flashback)_

_BOOM. CRACK. _

_A bolt of lightning struck a massive tree, effectively breaking it it half, and lighting it on fire. The flaming tree crashed down onto a nearby house. That too, caught on fire. The flames engulfed the house and spread like a plague. Bouncing from house to house until the whole town was covered in a rising red flame and black musty smoke. The fire crackling under the moonlight and the smoke billowing in the air, alerting everyone of the forest fire._

"_Father. Father," a young brown haired boy with dark hazel eyes yelled as he ran and grabbed onto a young man while crying._

"_Shhh. Don't cry little one. It's only a little storm," a twenty-five year old man said while rubbing the kid's back, as he embraced him in a hug._

_The man has similar eyes to the boy, black hair spiked back, and a gray jacket that had a deep V neck. His facial features and voice showed no emotion or care, but his eyes. His eyes showed a deep love and worry. All for the boy in his arms. _

"_B-b-but its so s-s-s-scary dad-d-dy," the young boy blubbered as he dug his face into his father's jacket. _

"_It's ok. I'll protect you, Shibi-kun."_

_Just than a teenage boy rushed in the room and screamed, "Mitsudomoe Town is on fire. The flame is spreading too fast for the townspeople to put out and even the rain isn't helping. It just keeps growing and growing. What should we do?"_

"_Get all able bodies and help evacuate them and try to put the fire out," the man quickly stated with authority.  
_

"_Yes Shifu-sama."_

_Shifu then turned to his son and ordered, "Stay here until I come back. It is too dangerous for you out there." The boy sniffles lightly and opens his mouth to argue before Shifu puts his hand up and explains, "One day, you will be the leader of this town and you can be out there saving people, but today, you will stay back and learn from your elders. I need you here to make sure everything goes smoothly and to help any survivors we bring back."_

_He then ran out of the door and began barking orders to the members of his village. Pointing and directed various citizens off to their neighboring village. Shibi sat in his father's bed for a few more seconds before walking out and looking towards the growing fire in the distance. He wiped away his tears and ran off to help the town doctor prepare for any injured people that came in._

_Hundreds of people scurried over to Mitsudomoe Town, carrying in buckets of water and carrying out people. The storm worked hard to remedy this natural tragedy and aid the villagers, but the town was covered with trees and the leaves blocked out most of the precious rain droplets. Through the work of both nature and villagers, the flames died down slightly, but still burned strong enough to pose a threat. _

_Shifu quickly ran over and grabbed an old man that was trapped under a wooden beam, who quickly pushed him away. Shifu looked on in shock as he saw a deep accepting and determination on the man's eyes._

"_No, I'm not important. Get the women and children, I can handle myself here."_

_Shifu looked at the old man with spiky orange hair and nodded, before he grabbed two injured children and ran off towards safety. Both children in his arms were unconscious and had the same orange hair as the old man. The young girl in his right arm had long hair and tan skin. She wore a simple red dress and her face was covered in ash and dirt. The boy in his left arm had shoulder length orange hair that was covered in blood. The boy obviously injured his head during the panic and he too had fairly tan skin. He wore a purple tee shirt and a slightly gray baggy pair of shirts. The two were obviously siblings._

_The old man watched as Shifu ran off, before he tried, in vain, to push the beam off of his waist. He squirmed and pushed, but couldn't move the beam and he could tell that his hip was broken. He looked up and saw a flaming piece of wood slowly burn and dangle precariously above his head. He looked back towards Shifu, carrying his two most precious things in the world away from him. To safety. He smiled and turned back towards the beam dangling dangerously above his head. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. The beam cracked as it broke from the house and began to plummet towards his head._

_CRASH!_

_He kept his eyes closed. expecting to feel either pain or a deep comfort. He felt none. No white light or angels. The old man opened his eyes and saw a giant white bear standing above him with the wood in its hands. His eyes opened wide as the bear threw the beam off of his waist and bent over to pick up the Mitsudomoe villager. The bear gingerly carried him out of the flaming town and away from danger. The old man looked up at the bear before coughing a few times and falling unconscious from the amount of smoke in his lungs and the strain his body was just put through._

_Shifu had just made it out and put the two kids down, before he turned to go back for the old man. He was an honorable man and would never leave another man behind like that. He looked on as another tree fell on the village and he silently cursed himself for not grabbing all three of them. He has never been one to let a challenge slip by and ,more importantly, let a man's life slip by. _

_He was about to run back into the flaming town, but he saw a large white bear run on two legs towards him. He panicked, thinking he is about to get mauled, but upon further observation, he saw the animal was carrying a man. The same man that he hadn't saved._

_The bear walked up to Shifu and dropped the man into his arms. Shifu noticed that the bear's fur was a pure white and almost seemed to glow. The bear looked almost angelic, except for a long streak of black fur going down his eye, through his chest, and down to the bottom of it's foot on it's right side. Shibi was about to investigate further, before it turned and ran away on all four legs. No mauling. No growling. Not even a grunt. The bear didn't give any recognition or orders, but the it simply knew and understood that Shifu could be trusted. _

_Shifu took the unconscious man in his arms, blinked a few times, and walked towards his village. The fires in the Mitsudomoe village still burning behind him and the rain picked up leaving his hair matted flat against his head. He trudged in the mud until he made it into his village. He handed the man over to another Mitsudomoe man before walking back to his house to get a, well earned, few hours of sleep._

* * *

_The next day Shifu woke up and walked towards the middle of his town, where most of the Mitsudomoe villagers had slept for the night. Some Aburame villagers had been nice enough to house some of the injured, elderly, or children, but the vast majority had been confined to sleeping on the dirt ground huddled up against some hay. All of them still covered in dried mud, ash, and blood._

_Everyone in the village came out to see what their leader was doing. Some took to the task of waking up the Mitsudomoe villagers and directing their attention towards Shifu. _

"_If I may have everyone's attention for a moment," Shifu announced as people from both villages gathered around him._

"_As you may know, Mitsudomoe Town recently burnt to the ground because of yesterday's storm. Over half of the villagers were killed or inured. It is a horrible tragedy and I will do everything in my power to help them. The survivors will be allowed to take refuge in Aburame Town until they can rebuild a town of their own," Shifu paused and looked at his audience and saw his villagers nodding. _

_He continued "I will assign some villagers of mine to help with their reconstruction and I will gladly supply them with materials during and after the rebuild. Villagers of Mitsudomoe, think of this as a new beginning and, I am sorry for your loss, but you have to move on and I will help you to the best of my abilities. We have always been neighbors and I feel it is my duty to aid you. This may also strengthen your relationship, as we haven't been very social in the past. To begin, I would like to speak to your leader and have him answer some questions about your village."_

_The Mitsudomoe villagers all cheered as the old man from before, limped forward, covered in bandages and said, " I am Judas Mitsudomoe and I am...er was the leader of Mitsudomoe Town."_

"_Hello, I am Shifu Aburame. It's good to officially meet you," Shifu said while bowing._

_Judas bowed back and said, "I can answer any questions you have now, if you like. I am eternally grateful for your generosity," before bowing a second time. _

_Shifu pointed his arm towards his house and began walking towards it, with Judas hobbling behind him on makeshift crutches. The villagers of both towns broke off into murmured conversation about the events that had recently transpired. Some planning sleeping situations or food dispersion, but surprisingly, none complained about the most difficult situation set before them. _

_Once they got inside Shifu offered him a seat and gave him some tea, before pouring himself a cup and sitting down as well. _

"_I think I know what you are going to ask," Judas said after taking a sip of tea._

"_Well, it's fairly obvious. Why was that bear helping you?"_

"_I am not exactly sure. It wasn't the first time I have seen that particular bear. The last time I saw him was when a hunter was about to kill him and I intervened. The Mitsudomoe people have always been friendly with animals and I guess this bear just returned the favor," Judas explained before taking another sip of the freshly brewed tea. _

"_I see. You obviously care deeply for animals. You even referred to the bear as "he" and "him". I respect that, as I too, have had a great relationship with animals. My people only hunt when necessary and we use every part of the animal. I have also saved many animals from greedy hunters that only kill for a horn or some fur, without truly respecting the creature's sacrifice.," Shifu explained._

_Judas looked at Shifu, with a new found respect and understanding, as he said, "Well maybe it's because of this forest we live in. I have seen a vast multitude of animal species in that forest, many of them very unique."_

_Shifu nodded his head in agreement and added, "Yes, some of the animals seem to be very intelligent and have a great understanding of things. For example, the bear that saved you looked straight into my eyes as he handed you to me. As if to say "take care of him". Those are definitely very special creatures and we are lucky to be one their good side."_

_Judas smirked at the last part of Shifu's statement and added, "We're just lucky that they haven't decided to live in our towns sleeping in our beds, while we lay on the forest floor foraging for berries. We both know that they could easily do it if they wanted to."_

"_Haha. Well we will see, but let's stray away from this conversation and move on. May I ask some questions about your people to help understand your needs."_

_Judas nodded and said, "Ask anything you want to. I am eternally in you debt."_

"_Very well. Do your people know any ninjutsu?"_

"_No, we denied the Sage of Six Paths' offer to teach us because we can already draw energy from nature."_

_Shifu looked towards his guest with confusion and says, "Please explain."_

"_Well everything in nature has energy and we draw upon it to gain power, just as ninjutsu users draw upon internal energy."_

"_So you use the world's energy, instead of your own. That seems very... effective. Some of my people traveled to a bigger town to learn from the Sage of Six Paths. They learned some of the basics and came back to teach the rest of us. Most of my people have some basic chakra control, but nothing too extensive."_

"_That's good to know. Do you have any other questions?"_

_Shifu scratched his chin before answering, "Not at the moment. Only called you in here to calm some of my curiosity. I will ask more important questions at a later time."_

_With that Judas bowed and grabbed his crutches. Shifu walked with his guest to the door and smiled as he sent him off. He could tell that he would develop a great friendship with that man._

* * *

_For the next six months the townspeople bonded and built a town very close to Aburame Town. Working hard almost every day to clear land, grow crops, build houses, and try to create a home for the Mitsudomoe guests. If you could still call them that. The Aburame people accepted them unconditionally and almost considered them to be like family._

_The new town was close to being finished and the Mitsudomoe people are as grateful as ever. The two leaders sat on a bench together, watching their children play together. Shifu's son, Shibi, is five years old and Judas' daughter, Julia, is seven years old. She had a light orange hair that glowed as the sunlight reflected off of it. Her eyes were a light red, but complimented her face and hair nicely. She looked like any other ordinary girl her age. Happy, healthy, and worry-free._

_Judas was the first to speak, "Children are so strong and resilient."_

_Shifu looked at his friend and asked, "How so?"_

"_They went through the same thing that I did and they are totally fine now. I on the other hand, still have nightmares about that day. About what could have happened if you weren't there."_

"_Well the youth have to be strong. They are the future and will carry on our legacies into the next generation. They have a great way of seeing the good in the world and letting go off the bad."_

"_I suppose you are right. I wish I could be strong for them though. I wish they could have an easier life than I did, you know."_

"_I do too..."_

_All of the sudden Judas' older son, Juden, ran in front of the two leaders and declared, "There is a large gang of bandits coming towards us right now."_

_Both leader stood up and Shifu ordered, "Gather all the women and children and get them to a safe place. Tell the man to grab any weapon and prepare for battle."_

"_There's no time," Judas said while pointing to the charging bandits._

_Shifu pulled out his sword and screamed, "EVERYONE, GRAB A WEAPON AND COME TO THE TOWN SQUARE!"_

_Villagers piled into the square as Shifu declared, "There's no time to prepare or be scared. We have spent the last six months helping each other, teaching each other, and loving each other. We are greatly outnumbered and we have inferior weapons, but we have one thing that those slimy, disgusting bandits don't have. We have pride. Our pride will lead us to victory. The bandits will expect us to simply roll over and beg for mercy because they don't have the pride we do. They only fight for personal gain and don't have respect for others. We are fighting for more than just ourselves, today we will fight together to protect our families, our friends, and our home!"_

_All of the villager both Aburame and Mitsudomoe cheered as they raised their pitchforks, knives, and shovels into the air._

_With that, 100 bandits broke through the gate and began attacking villagers. The villagers quickly responded by charging the bandits lashing out with everything they had. Some swung weapons, others tied up the defeated bandits, and others let the cows and chickens out to save them from the bandits, adding to the confusion._

_Shifu was an expert swordsman and easily beat down five bandits before he noticed his small forces falling back. They had the advantage for a few moments, but their adrenaline quickly subsided and the bandits strength began pushing them back. Another 100 bandits came flooding in as Shifu ordered a retreat. _

_Shifu looked towards his townspeople fleeing, and was surprised to see that no bandits were following them. He turned towards were their was an intense backup of bandits and ran over to investigate. When he go there he saw Judas wildly swinging his sword, killing many bandits in each stroke. His eyes were glazed over and he had a menacing smile on his face as he killed another bandit.  
_

_Shifu jumped next to Judas and began to join in , to give his people more time to escape. Slashing and swinging, cutting through flesh as blood and bodies littered the ground. Judas began to calm down slightly when he saw Shifu, but he was still doing massive damage to the bandit forces.  
_

"_THERE'S TOO MANY!" Judas exclaimed while cutting the head of of an advancing bandit._

"_I KNOW. WE SHOULD FALL BACK TO THE REST OF THE VILLAGERS AND TRY TO ESCAPE," Shifu screamed sadly as he deflected a sword and kicked a bandit back. _

_Both leaders swung one last time and sprinted off towards their villagers. Unfortunately the bandits were right behind them and battle between the two forces broke out once again. _

_Shifu screamed above the commotion, "FALL BACK INTO THE FOREST. THEY WON'T FOLLOW US THERE. HIDE AMONG THE TREES AND WAIT THERE TO REGROUP."_

_Everyone began hopping the fence and into the forest. Shifu pushed struggling villagers over the fence and turned to check if everyone was safe._

_ When Shifu turned to his left he saw a bandit drive his sword up Judas' chest. The whole world seemed to slow down. A villager bumped into Shifu, almost knocking him to the ground. Shifu looked on in horror, before running over and sloppily cutting the bandits throat and grabbing Judas to hold him in his arms.  
_

"_Go Shifu. I'm not important. Save yourself and lead the survivors," Judas stammered while coughing up blood and pushing him away. _

"_No. Your children need a father. Your people need you, not me. You have more experience and they all respect you," Shifu said with tears in his eyes._

"_Well, they can't have me. If they lose the both of us, then they are doomed," Judas said while he pushed Shifu completely off of him as the bandits charged towards the fence to kill as many of them as they could. _

_Shifu looks back for a second before jumping the fence and running into the woods. A lone tear dropped down from his face. He had lost his best friend._

* * *

_Shifu slowly trudged through the woods, looking for the survivors. He looked all around, but he didn't see any signs of them being here. He was starting to get worried when he heard the most terrifying noise in his life._

_GRAAAAHHHH_

_H deduced where blood curdling scream came from and sprinted off in that direction. He found the source of the scream, a young man was being torn apart by a...creature._

_It had dark gray skin, with a black stripe down its forehead. It had a mat of orange hair on the top of its head and cannon like growths coming out of its back. The strangest thing of all was it was wearing the same clothes that the Mitsudomoe villagers wore. _

_The creature threw five men into trees before being restrained by over twenty people. It was thrashing wildly, but upon seeing Shifu, quickly calmed down and morphed into a normal person. _

_Shifu gasped when he saw Judas' son, Juden. The men let go of him and laid him down before addressing Shifu. _

_One man stepped forward and said, "Only thirty people survived. Ten from Mitsudomoe and twenty from Aburame."_

"_What about him,?" Shifu asked while pointing towards Judas' son._

"_He was angry that we wouldn't let him go back for you and his father. He started yelling and hitting people before he transformed into...that," the man explained, confused. _

_Shifu scratched his chin before saying, "I'll deal with that later. Set up camp here and build a fire."_

_The man scurried away and began shouting orders to the healthy survivors. _

_Shifu walked towards Judas' son and asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_Ya, I'm fine. Where is my father I need to get my medicine from him."_

"_Your father was...killed in the raid," Shifu said solemnly._

"_Oh..."_

"_I'm sorry. He was a good man and..."_

_The youth put his hand up to stop Shifu before saying, "It's ok. I understand. I figured something had happened when I didn't sense his energy anymore."_

_Shibi looked towards Juden and asked, "You can sense energy?"_

_Juden nodded and halfheartedly explained, "It is apart of our nature energy thing. I can't explain it well, but I can draw energy from around me and I've gotten to the point where I can recognize some energy signatures."_

_Shibu looked at the saddened boy and patted him on the shoulder, "Very well."_

_Juden sobbed slightly, but quickly restrained himself as he looked back into Shifu's eyes. "How did my dad die?"_

"_He died in battle. Defending our retreat. He single handedly held the bandit forces back for a while. He took down a good twenty bandits before his death."_

"_At least he died honorably. My dad held you in very high regards. When he first saw you fight with a sword, he began to practice day in and day out, to try to match you. He told me that you were his closest friend. I was even going to go back to find you," Juden choked out, holding back tears._

"_Yes, he was mine too and I heard about your little... show," Shifu said slowly. _

_Just then the young man came back and said, "Sir, there are bugs everywhere and we can't stay here."_

_Shifu looked slightly annoyed and said, "Just light the fire. It'll scare them away."_

"_You don't understand. These insects aren't like normal ones. They are cornering people and killing them," the man stated urgently. _

_Shifu, hearing this, quickly stood up and ran over to see swarms of insects covering people form head to toe, before flying off, leaving a corpse in its place._

_Jusen ran up and stated, "I know these insects. They are called kikaichū__ and they feed off of chakra. __That why they are only attacked the Aburame people."_

"_Well how do we stop them,?" Shifu asked urgently._

"_I might be able to seal them away with nature energy, but I need a host and the other __Mitsudomoe members," Jusen stated while grabbing the arm of another Mitsudomoe member. _

"_Hurry they've already killed a good fourteen people," Shifu stated quickly._

_All of the Mitsudomoe people quickly ran over and grabbed a kunai to make a giant circle around the insects and the surviving Aburame people. _

_The Mitsudomoe people stood on the line of the circle and put their hands together and closed their eyes. Green energy began emanating from all of them as the insects slowly stopped attacking. The six Aburame members stood inside the circle, wide eyed as the insects slowly made they're way over to them. _

_All of the sudden four Mitsudomoe people dropped to the ground...DEAD. _

"_DAMN, just a little longer," Jusen thought to himself._

_Shifu quickly swatted down the closest insects towards him as two more Mitsudomoe members died. _

"_Please stay calm, Shifu. We are going to seal these insects inside of you and you will form a symbiotic relationship with them," Jusen explained as another Mitsudomoe member dropped dead. _

"_WHAT! I CAN'T HAVE THESE INSECTS INSIDE OF ME,!" Shifu exclaimed horrified._

"_It's the only way. Just trust me. Do it for my dad."_

_Shifu's face turned soft as the other five Aburame members, including his son, looked towards him for leadership._

"_Fine. Everyone stay still and calm."_

_Jusen then released even more green energy from his body and a green circle enclosed the insects and the Aburame people. From the town, the bandits saw a giant green bubble jut out form the forest. A bright green flash was seen as insects flew and dug into the necks, mouths, and eyes of the six Aburame members. _

_Muffled screams were heard and suddenly it all stopped. No more light. No more insects. Just six people on the ground gasping for breath and three others standing above them panting. _

_The three remaining Mitsudomoe members went over to help the Aburame members up. Shifu turned towards Juden, causing Juden to gasp in shock and horror. He looked at Shifu and saw large holes at the base of his neck and a hole straight through the pupil in his eyes. He looked into the holes and saw the insects buzzing around, building a home inside Shifu. It was terrifying and almost vomit educing, but there was no blood. _

_Juden swallowed down his discomfort and wrapped a rag around Shifu's neck, covering the holes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. These sunglasses were his father's and he hesitated for a second, but then decided to give them to Shifu._

"_I'm so sorry, Shifu. I didn't know this would happen," Juden explained solemnly, avoiding the holes in his eyes. _

"_Don't worry, Juden. You did the right thing. I do not feel any pain and I actually feel stronger."_

_Shifu took the sunglasses from Juden and put them on. He stood up and helped the rest of his people up. The remaining Aburame members stood across from the remaining Mitsudomoe clan members. Both looking straight into each others eyes. _

_Shifu stuck his hand out and said, "You should go back and get your supplies from the rebuilt village. Maybe even stay here if the bandits leave. We must leave. We need to figure out how we are going to live with these insects in us. Maybe it'll be an advantage to us. This is goodbye for now."_

_Juden looked at Shifu's hand and shook it, "I hope we meet again."_

_Shifu nodded and the two future clans walked their separate ways. The Sun setting behind them as they left to start new lives and have new experiences. All of the worried about what is to come. _

_(End Flashback)_

"And that's how the Aburame clan was formed," Shibi ended.

Everyone in the room was silent, trying to take in what they just heard before Naruto broke the silence.

"Soo.. what happened to Jusen and the other two?"

"I don't know. We went are separate ways and I never saw another Mitsudomoe member since, but I heard about the one I told you about before," Shibi replies bluntly.

Naruto looks at his friends and ask, "Well, are you Shifu's son?"

Everyone looks towards Naruto like he is the biggest idiot in the world. Then they think about his question a little more as they begin to realize something. An Aburame has never died of natural causes. None of them ever seem to age much, but they always thought it was because they didn't show their faces.

Shifu looks at the kids curious faces and smirks under his coat before amusedly answering, "No Naruto. I am not that old. I was simple named after my grandfather"

Neji looks at Shifu and states, "The Aburame people never seem to age though."

"The insects help keep youth, but our lifespan is the same as any other person."

Everyone nods and sits quietly for a few seconds before Kiba breaks the silence.

"How does this help Shino,?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade answered, "The insects were originally sealed inside them, but over time they began to coexist happily. Over generations the Aburame evolved to rely on them and without them Shino will die. At least that is what I think will happen based on other cases in animals and some unique medical cases."

"How can we save him?" Naruto asks loudly.

Everyone looks towards Shibi.

"There is one way, but I fear it might not be possible."

"WHAT IS IT," everyone screams.

"We must find a Mitsudomoe member"

**Author's Notes: **Wow my longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it. I wasn't planning on writing the history of the Aburame clan at first, but the ideas were pouring in. This was mainly just a filler chapter because I haven't completely planned out my main ideas yet. I'm planning on doing a big mission with the healthy remnants of the Konoha 12. I'm planning on splitting them up into three three-man squads or maybe two squads of five and four. Please leave suggestions about who should be in each group. The options are Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. If I like your idea than I might use it. Keep in mind that the teams must be compatible in both abilities and maybe as some romance. I still haven't decided on all of the pairings and I will be introducing some of the Suna shinobi, if that changes any of your opinions. Review as always. Bye.

**Note:** The Mitsudomoe clan is entirely made up by me. A Mitsudomoe is simply three tomoes.A tomoe is a swirl type shape, similar to a comma. In Naruto they appear on the curse mark and in the Sharingan. Since Jugo is the original curse mark person, I thought his clan could be the Mitsudomoe clan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf shinobi. After the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town**

**Chapter 8: Save Shino**

The atmosphere in the room immediately turns dark and quiet. It almost feels like a funeral service. Whether it's Shino's funeral or theirs, depends on the decision they make right here and now. Naruto's hyperactive and optimistic personality is dulled with the sense of foreboding dread. Even Kiba understands the sheer magnitude of what Shibi has just said. His usual stupidity relieved by his teammates situation.

Tsunade snaps her head towards Shibi and demands, "I don't like what your insinuating. How do plan on finding a Mitsudomoe member, Shibi? You know the risks to a mission like that. It might not even be necessary, Shino's vitals are doing just fine."

"Shino has 100 insects left and is steadily losing them. I may be his father and I may want to stay positive, but I am not stupid. If he loses all of them, then his mind and body will collapse. His vitals may be fine now, but I am not worried about the present. I am worried about the future."

"I still don't understand what will happen. Will he get sick or have brain damage or what,?" Tsunade asks annoyed at Shibi's personality and her own incompetence in the situation.

Shibi lowers his head and mumbles, "It has only happened twice before. Everyone else that has gotten this bad, I have put out of their misery or have died on the battlefield. The only others have killed themselves, not wanting to handle the pain."

Tsunade recoils from her previous, aggressive position and sits back in her chair, holding her fingers together. She looks almost like a therapist. A super strong therapist with anger issues.

"What will happen, Shibi? We need to know."

Shibi sighs and says, "I did not wish to worry you, but it cannot be helped. Shino will develop a severe form of tay-sachs along with seizures."

Sakura steps forward and fearfully asks, "What is tay-sachs? I have never heard of that disease."

Shini sighs and replies, "Tay-sachs is a disease that causes neurons to become distended with gangliosides and a relentless deterioration of mental and physical abilities begins."

"English, please,?" Naruto says as politely and carefully as one can say that statement.

Shibi begins to explain before he is interrupted by Tsunade, "Basically it is a disease that will cause him to become blind, deaf, enable to swallow, astrophy (a complete or partial wasting away of the body), and a loss of muscle and cognitive functions. Combined with seizures, he will basically be a living vegetable that can't sleep soundly or even lay down without experiencing extreme pain."

Everyone looks first to Tsunade, to make sure she isn't making a sick joke, but upon seeing her grim facial features, looks towards the wing where Shino's room is located. Worried about their friend. Any doubts that have formed about this mission were immediately crushed down in that moment. It is a shinobi's duty to fight for various reasons. These young men and women know that just as well as anyone else. It is a rare occurrence to have a reason to fight, that you believe in, with all of your heart. One where you will happily put yourself in danger and even lay down your life, with no regrets. This is one of those times.

Shizune steps up to Shibi, "But I thought that tay-sachs only affected babies and they die at the age of four."

Shibi puts his fingers together in front of his face and replies, "Normally, yes, but there is also a form of tay-sachs that is extremely rare that affects juveniles and in ever more rare cases, adults. Unfortunately, my clan has the disease imbedded in our DNA and the chances are much higher for an Aburame. Shino, along with myself and 73% of my clan have the disease, but his insects prevent it from taking over. With no insects..."

"The disease overrides his system," Sakura finishes as she sits down and folds her arms.

"That is correct."

Neji looks towards Tsunade and demands, "When is the mission,?" changing the subject and moving on.

"As soon as you are ready. If you all still want to go."

"Of course we are going. At least I am. Shino is my friend and I will do everything I can to help him," Kiba declares.

Tsunade nods and asks, "Well, what if Orochimaru or Kabuto is with Jugo? It will be a very dangerous mission. It will only work if all of you are completely confident in your abilities and are willing to go."

"With all due respect, Tsuande-Sama, dangerous doesn't mean much in this situation. I would rather fight against Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a hundred Sound ninja, than sit by and watch Shino die painfully. I know for a fact that Kiba feels the same way," Hinata stammers out. The beginning of her statement sounding insecure and soft, but as she drew on her voice becomes more confident and demanding.

Everyone in the room is shocked at Hinata, but then they all realize that they would react much worse if their teammates were in his position.

"Plus, Orochimaru is busy training Sasuke, so he won't be using Jugo for anything. There will be a few Sound ninja, but it's nothing we can't handle, especially after we find him. Jugo will probably be at at least Kiba's level, if not closer to Neji's level and he should be more than willing to help. If Orochimaru or Kabuto show up, then we can escape and give up on the mission," Shibi replies, trying to prevent his normally steady voice from cracking.

Kiba shakes his head, as if he has just come to a decision and, uncharacteristically replies, "I mean no disrespect, Shibi-san, but it will be no "we" in this mission. This mission serves no purpose on paper, but to me. To ME, it means the world. The village cannot afford to lose a Jounin, or more specifically a clan head, like yourself. I will carry out this mission alone. I am not as important to this village."

Everyone's attention turns towards Kiba. This isn't the Kiba they all know. He seems to have put actual thought into his decision, no matter how incredibly stupid they all know his decision to be. He is beginning to sound like Shino. Brave, confident, and selfless, yet eager for a challenge and, more importantly, to help a friend without putting any others in danger.

Naruto stands up, knocking his chair from under him and pints a finger at Kiba. His expression in obvious offense to Kiba's statement.

"HELL NO! IF YOU GO, I GO. SHINO WASN'T MY TEAMMATE, BUT HE WAS MY FRIEND AND I WILL SAVE HIM!"

Kiba stands up as well, not to be outdone, and yells, "THIS ISN'T ANOTHER SASUKE MISSION, NARUTO! SHINO ISN'T THAT BASTARD! SHINO ISN'T A TRAITOR! IT ISN'T YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO SAVE HIM! HELL, IF YOU WENT, YOU WOULD PROBABLY FUCK THIS ONE UP JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH SASUKE!"

The atmosphere in the room quickly turns dark, upon the mention of the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission. Naruto's face drops and he slowly sits down, defeated.

SLAM

The door slams shut behind them. They all turn around to see a pink blur rush out of the hospital. Her hands to her face as she clumsily bobs back and forth down the road. Away from the hospital. Away from Kiba. Away from everything.

Ino jumps up and punches Kiba in the nose. The boy falls back, in a daze. He didn't even try to guard the oncoming attack or catch himself as he fell. He immediately regret what he had said, but he didn't know how to tell them that without sounding completely pathetic.

"YOU STUPID MUTT," was all Ino says before she ran out of the freshly slammed door to try to comfort her friend. Well, they may no be friends anymore, but they were once friends. Best friends. And she would still do anything for the pink haired girl.

Kiba struggles to sit up before turning towards Naruto once more. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I got a little...you know. I didn't mean to say those things."

Naruto smiles weakly and replies, "You're fine. Sasuke is gone for now, but I **WILL **bring him back one day. I swear to you."

"It is good that you have not given up on your comrade," Shibi says while patting Naruto on the shoulder.

Tsunade, trying to change the subject, says, "This will be an A-Rank mission. I will send **all **of you to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and rescue Jugo. Unfortunately I cannot spare any Jounin to accompany you. Under normal circumstances, I would be reluctant to send Genin and one Chunin on such a high-level mission, but all of you have shown the skills to successfully complete missions of this caliber."

Tenten, understanding the Hokage's intent, asks, "So, does that mean you are allowing us to go on the mission, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade, appreciating Tenten's keen observation skills and help, replies, "I have to think about it more and see if I need any of you for other missions, but yes. I will most likely be able to send all you."

Asuma snaps his attention to the conversation taking place before his eyes and and objects, "But Hokage-Sama, are you really going to send a few Genin to fight multiple high ranking missing nin. I don't think they can handle it. I know that they are stronger than the average Genin, but they aren't invincible and you practically have to be to fight Orochimaru. You are practically sending a bunch of kids to their deaths. My students to their deaths."

Tsunade scratches her chin and says, "I agree. They can't handle it, individually, but together. Together, they are one of the best groups of shinobi I or anyone else has or ever will see. Their teamwork is extraordinary and, more importantly, their loyalty to each other is unrivaled. As I said before, they all need to go and they all need to fight together. Nobody in this village can defeat Orochimaru, not me, not you, not even Kakashi or Jiraiya. But these kids. They will grow up to become the best shinobi in this village, if not the world."

The blonde Hokage pauses to look at the bewildered face of Asuma and the pride filled faces of the young shinobi she is praising. She smirks and quickly thinks to herself, _"Hmmph. Better think twice about insulting my judgment next time Asuma."_

Not quite done with her little speech Tsunade continues, "These _kids, _as you call them, are growing up fast. They have faced opponents that some Jounin, couldn't even imagine surviving against. Some of them fought one-on-one against the Sound Four, Kimimaro, and Sasuke."

"I have seem Kimimaro in battle. The Kaguya clan was extremely ruthless and bloodthirsty. Kimimaro was one of the best warriors of that clan, even at a young age. After training under Orochimaru, he attempted to kill me and Jiraiya because we were some of the only people that could possible kill his master. He fought evenly against both of us. Jiraiya was almost killed by a bone jab through his chest and I had to retreat to save him. The greatest thing about him is that he was honorable. He could have chased us down to finish us off, but he said that he didn't want to kill us while we were helpless, so he let me go and heal Jiraiya. If Orochimaru hadn't sent word to him to come back, both me and Jiraiya would be dead now."

All Asuma could muster up was a simple, "Oh..." Tsunade took his crude response and the baffled look on his face for an invitation to continue and quickly took it up.

"And I'm assuming that the rest of the Sound Four were just as strong. Considering they beat Genma and Raido. As for Sasuke Uchiha... Sorry Naruto, but I have to bring it up."

Naruto begins to open his mouth to say that she's fine, but gets interrupted by the determined Hokage.

"He is an Uchiha prodigy. The Uchihas are the strongest clan in Konoha. There are only two members left and they could still mop the floor with almost any of the clans in this village. The kid had Orochimaru's chakra coursing through him and he barely beat Naruto. So Asuma, I think these kids can handle themselves. Do you have anything else to whine about?"

Asuma quickly straightens himself and bows while muttering, "No, Hokage-Sama. You are completely correct, Hokage-Sama."

The entire room is in a complete state of shock. Shizune in particular is surprised to see her friend's outburst. She has always know Tsunade to yell and scream, but never praise. She had made many men fear for their lives and grovel at her feet through threats, intimidation, and glares, but her voice was surprisingly calm, only raising in intensity on the last sentence. She was slightly impressed, but made a mental note to never insult the kid's abilities.

Tsunade turns towards the group of young shinobi in front of her and says, "Yes, you are going on this mission and yes, you will succeed. End of story."

With one final glare towards Asuma, she stands up and storms into the hospital to check up on her patients. Shizune picks up Tonton and smiles at the shinobi, before scurrying off to help her master and talk to her about her about what just happened.

Kakashi steps towards the young shinobi and warns, "Be careful on this mission. Anything can happen. I think some other Cunin are available to help, if you want some help."

"No. This is our problem and we will fix it," Neji replies sternly.

"Ok. I understand. You all work well as a team and new recruits might throw you off. Shikamaru, you will be the leader. Do with your team as you see fit and make sure to stay alert. I have been in one of Orochimaru's bases before and it is full of stuff straight out of a nightmare," Kakashi orders.

"I refuse," Shikamaru replies bluntly.

Kakashi, slightly surprised by his response, asks, "Why would you refuse? Don't you want to help Shino?"

"I want to save Shino, but I don't want to lose the rest of my friends doing it. My last mission was a complete failure that almost killed my team. I will not put my friends through that again," Shikamaru states, raising his voice.

Kakashi 's voice softens even more as he remembers how he felt after what happened to Obito and Rin. How he felt completely useless and worthless. How he fell into a deep depression and he blamed himself. He didn't want to take any missions after that, but he remembered what his Sensei, Minato, said to him.

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence from every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along."

Shikamaru bites his bottom lip to control his emotions and meekly asks, "What if you can't handle the fear? What if you can't live through it. What happens if it gets stuck in your mind, eating at you, every day, all day."

Tears begin to swell up in Shikamaru's eyes as he looks up at Kakashi. Yearning for an answer. Wanting Kakashi's wisdom to hep ease his mind. To make all of his pain go away. To take him back to the way things were before he became a Chunin. When he could just lay on the ground and stare at clouds without a care in the world.

Kakashi blankly looks at the young Chunin and replies, "The pain and fear will always be there. Every shinobi finds it at some point in his or her life. I know I have. You found it earlier than most have or should. However, you must overcome it. You are the undeniable leader of this group. No one else could come up with the strategies that you do, or have their respect."

Kakashi pauses for a second before continuing, "A good leader invokes confidence in himself to help lead his people better, but that isn't you. **You**, my young friend, are a great leader. One who crushes down his own confidence to ring up the confidence in his team. One that sets aside his own fears and insecurities in the better interests of the people that follow him."

Shikamaru looks up, tears flowing freely down his face, voice cracking with every word. Not willing to even hide his sadness anymore.

"But..Kakashi-Sensei. How can I get them to trust me, or follow me, if I don't even trust myself. I don't want them to hate me for being weak, but I don't want them to follow me blindly to their deaths, either. I just want to do what is best for them and I don't think I can."

Chouji walks over and pats his best friend on the back before offering him a potato chip and saying, "I believe in you, Shikamaru. I trust you with my life and you have never failed me. I will gladly follow you anywhere that you lead me. Even if it is to my death. I can never hate you. You are my best friend."

"We all believe in you," Lee adds while walking over putting hand on his other shoulder.

Shikamaru looks up and sees everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I needed that."

* * *

During Tsunade's speech, Ino begins to look for Sakura. She walks through the streets and she can't seem to find the pink haired kunoichi. She saw her a second ago and then she just disappeared.

"Where did she go? Ugh. I'm trying to be a good friend and help her out, but she's avoiding me. Where is she."

Ino begins to throw her arms around wildly and storms into another length of road, trying to find Sakura. Her reasons changing from comforting a distressed friend, to killing an annoying bitch.

She wanders the streets of Konoha for over thirty minutes. Looking everywhere from their old training grounds, to her house, to the Uchiha compound, and even Hokage Mountain. No sign of Sakura. Ino gives up and plops down under a tree so she can rest and vent to no one in particular.

"Oh my God. Where is she? Why is she avoiding me? I know she's hurting because of Sasuke and I know the Sasuke thing pulled us apart, but I still considered us friends. Even if she didn't," Ino struggles to say out loud to herself. A lone tear welling in her eye at the though of losing her best friend.

"I still consider us friends Ino," Sakura says while jumping down from the tree above Ino's head.

Ino jumps at her sudden appearance and turns towards the sad girl, "I passed by this tree a hundred times. How long were you up there?"

Sakura sits down next to her former best friend and replies, "The entire time. I watched you run around and when you sat down I figured you would find me eventually, so I came out. I was really start to cramp in there."

Sakura rubs the back of her neck to add emphasis as Ino smirks. She notices that Sakura's eyes are slightly red and blotchy, but, not wanting to be rude, ignores it and moves on. This is the first time they have talked to each other alone since Sasuke left and they were both still hurting about it. Sure they still joked around with each other, so everyone else thought they were fine, but deep down. Really deep down. They both still resented each other. Each one blaming the other for Sasuke's disappearance. And even deeper down, they blamed themselves.

"That was a pretty good hiding place, Billboard Brow."

"Ya, Naruto taught me to hide high because people don't look up when trying to find someone."

"Wow. That loser actually taught you something. Who woulda thought that?"

Sakura looks up at the Sun setting and replies, "You know you don't mean that. Everyone knows Naruto is special. Sure, he sucks at basic things and common sense, but in a real fight, he always pulls through."

Ino curls her legs up to her chest as she notices the faint marks on the tree. It says, _"Daichi and Momoko 4 Ever."_

Ino pulls her legs close as she thinks to herself, "_I wish I had someone like that. Someone to carve my name into a tree and hold me close when I'm scared. To encourage me and trust me. Someone to love."_

"Ya I guess he's alright. He did beat Neji at the Chunin Exams and he almost beat Sasuke too," Ino responds, drifting out of her deep thoughts.

Sakura looks towards the huddled up Ino staring intently at the tree. She sees the soft indent of kunai marks and reads them. She turns away and distracts herself by watching two swans floating on a nearby lake. Swans mate fore life. They stick together forever through thick and thin. The help each other in any way possible. They are loyal and loving.

She turns away and closes her eyes, _"Why couldn't Sasuke be like a swan?"_

Sakura, keeping her eyes shut, replies, "He is special. There's something different about him. I don't know what, but he is definitely special."

"Asuma-Sensei told us that he has massive chakra reserves like no one he has ever seen before. Thinking back, in the Academy he couldn't even make a shadow clone, so I think something is off."

Sakura opens her eyes with a new interest and turns towards her newly reunited friend before asking, "What do you mean by "off?" I think I may have noticed it too."

Ino uncurls herself and turns her body towards her friend in a classic gossiping pose, "Well I always heard parents telling their kids not to talk to him or play with him when we were growing up. I asked my parents about it and they always just avoided the question. I even asked Iruka-Sensei and he wouldn't tell me, so there is definitely something up with him."

Sakura copies Ino's pose and waves her hand around wildly as she exclaims, "Oh, I know. Kakashi-Sensei always has little secret conversations with him and says stuff that I don't understand. When I ask him to tell me he just buries his head into that books of his and acts like he can't hear me."

Ino smiles from ear to ear and squeals while putting her hands to her face. "You know what this means, right?"

Sakura looks at her friend with a look of fear and excitement. Ino looks back evilly as she grabs Sakura's arm and drags her off, "Come one. We have work to do."

* * *

After Kakashi's and the team's encouragement of Shikamaru, they begin planning for their mission. Rock Lee goes to find Ino and Sakura as the other Jounin walk off into Shino's room to talk to Tsunade about her decision.

Shizune checks his vitals, while Tsunade closes the door behind everyone, so they can talk in private. Knowing that the Jounin before her have many questions about her decisions.

"Why did you do that Tsunade? You can spare a Jounin or two," Gai asks intensely.

Tsunade puts her hand up as to say "let me explain" and replies,"The morale of these kids has steadily gone down these past few months. With what happened to Lee, the Chunin Exams, the loss of Sasuke, the failed mission, and now Shino and Zishi's injuries they have all become more distant as a team. This gives them an opportunity to bring up their morale. I have tried my best to bring their spirits up by giving them praise and sending them on missions that they can succeed at and even risking Lee's procedure, but it hasn't worked the way I hoped it would."

Asuma crosses his arms before saying, "But what if they fail this mission too. That will bring their morale down even more."

"I understand that, but this is something they need to handle on their own. It's the final step to get their confidence up. If they succeed they will feel better than ever and if they don't...well let's not think about that."

"I agree with Tsunade-Sama. After the failed retrieval mission, Naruto and Sakura have been very depressed and have begun to rely on my to help them more and more," Kakashi explains.

Kurenai nods her head and says, "My team has been the same way. Kiba has been more hesitant in battle and doesn't fight to his full potential anymore. Hinata has been distracted during training because of Naruto's sadness and Shino is still upset that he wasn't on the Sasuke retrieval mission."

"Do you understand Asuma. I figured you would be the most understanding, except Kakashi, because Shikamaru was arguably the most affected by the mission," Tsunade asks.

"Ya I understand it, but I still don't like it."

"I think we should organize a separate squad to...," Gai begins to explain before he is interrupted by Shizune.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!," Shizune screams urgently, shocking everyone in the room.

"What's wrong, Shizune,?" Tsunade asks, immediately putting on her "I'm the best medic nin in the world face" and subconsciously rolling up her sleeves.

Over years of being together, Shizune and Tsunade have learned what each pitch of voice means. A low one, means I'm tipsy and want to be drunk, so get me sake. A normal pitched one means excited or I just got laid. A semi-high one, like this one, means medical emergency, and an ear shattering, only dogs can hear scream, means I just won at gambling.

Shizune is standing over Shino rapidly giving him CPR as all of the machines are going crazy beeping and flashing.

"He has gone into cardiac arrest!"

Tsunade runs up to Shino and grabs the defibrillators next to the bed. Shizune turns on the machine and continues giving Shino CPR. The Jounin in the room looking helplessly in the corner. Asuma puts his cigarette out and begins to stare at the scene before him. Kurenai instinctively reaches up to bite her fingernails, a habit she hasn't been able to break. When her hand gets within a couple inches of her face, she feels a strong hand grab hers. She turns towards the hand only to hear.

"You should really stop doing that. It's not good for you."

Kakashi is standing next to her. His grip still on her wrist as he stares intensely at Shino. He turns towards Kurenai for a brief second and smiles before letting go of her hand and returning to his grim staring.

"CLEAR."

Shizune removes her hand form Shino and Tsunade puts the defibrillators on his chest as he bounces in his bed.

Shizune checks his pulse and says, "I didn't work," before returning to giving him CPR.

Tsunade yells, "CLEAR," once more and touches his chest.

Shizune once again, checks his pulse and shakes her head as the Jounin in the room look on in shock and fear. None of them are able o take their eyes away from the scene before them.

After a couple more tries an infuriated Tsunade throws the defibrillators on the ground before kicking and destroying the nearby wall.

"HOW COULD HE DIE? I WAS IN THE SAME DAMN ROOM AS HIM AND I LET HIM FUCKING DIE! DAMNIT!" Tsunade screams as she pulls her own hair and slams her head into another wall, nearly destroying that one as well.

Asuma walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "It wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS! I LET HIM DO THE PRECEDURE! I LET HIM TAKE THE RISK! I LET HIM DIE!"

Kakashi grabs his wrist and walks over to Shino before saying, "Let me try."

The sound of 1000 bird chirping is heard in the hospital as Kakashi powered up a Chidori using only his first two fingers. He lightly taps Shino's chest, bouncing him a good foot and a half off of the bed.

Everyone looks on as the machines all stop and a straight line is seen on the monitor. The all stand, unmoving, in complete and utter shock. Kurenai is the first to turn away with a tear in her eye from seeing her student laying still in the bed.

Kakashi looks towards Kurenai in an apologetic way for his incompetence. He slowly walks away from Shino and turns away. Asuma standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

Gai is shaking his head wildly mumbling quiet denials to the whole situation. Not wanting to admit that a shinobi so young, so talented, and so honorable could die, so...unyouthfully. He almost immediately blames himself.

_"If I had only told them to come with me, when I brought Zishi here. Maybe. Just Maybe."_

Everyone in the room is silent other than a steady BEEEEEP. The silence suddenly broken by a loud BUBEEEP as the machines attached to Shino come to life. Kurenai quickly turns to the noise and slowly calms down as everyone could see Shino's chest heaving up and down steadily as he breaths. Shizune checks his pulse before grinning from ear to ear and saying,

"He's alive!"

Tsunade quickly smiles and grabs Kakashi in an enormous hug, nearly breaking all the bones in his body.

"Kakashi. I love you. You are amazing," she sputters out a she squeezes him a little tighter, causing him to groan in pain.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi chokes out as he struggles to breathe, looking towards his fellow Jounin for help.

All the Jounin laugh at the scene taking place before them. Kurenai putting her hand to her face as she giggles and secretly wipes away the tears that have begun to form in her eyes. Asuma lights another cigarette with a smirk covering his face. Gai cackling at his rivals displeasure constantly slapping his knee, struggling to breathe as his eyes begin to water, possibly from thinking that Shino had died, or from seeing his best friend being bear hugged by his Hokage. He walks over and slings his arm around Kakashi as soon as Tsunade let him go, much to his displeasure.

"You did good saving the boy, Kakashi. I'm sure a swift jab from me would have done the same job, but you were always the showman between the two of us."

Kakashi cocks his eyebrow up and states, "Oh really?"

Gai is about to begin his speech on their eternal friendship and rivalry and how he knows Kakashi better than he knows himself, but Shizune speaks up before him.

"Uh-oh."

Tsunade urgently looks at her best friend before responding, "What do you mean _uh-oh."_

Shizune looks sadly at Shino before saying, "Well he is alive, but he slipped into a coma. Apparently the shock restarted his heart, but it overwhelmed his brain and his body couldn't take the extra activity."

Tsunade's expression hardens as she turns back to Kakashi before rolling her sleeve up.

Gai jumps away as Kakashi's one eye widens as he thinks to himself, "_Oh SHIT."_

Tsunade punches Kakashi in the jaw, sending him flying threw the broken wall and into the waiting room.

The teenage shinobi momentarily look up, but upon hearing Tsunade yelling, resume their planning for the mission without a second thought to one of the strongest shinobi in the village being sent flying through a wall.

* * *

Lee walks back int the hospital dragging along the very upset Ino and Sakura. Each one mumbling about Lee being a complete party pooper and interrupting their conversation. Lee stops in front of Shikamaru and puts his feet together as he salutes.

"Mission accomplished, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru casually waves his hand, telling everyone to have a seat. He sees Kiba shift in his seat as Sakura walks near him.

"_I hope Kiba deals with that before the mission."_

Shikamaru checks to see if he has everyone's attention before beginning his briefing on the mission.

"Ok guys. This mission will be very troublesome, but I think we can make it work. I'm gunna split you guys up into three squads based on your specialized abilities."

He stops to make sure everyone is paying attention and seeing everyone looking at him continues, "Chouji, Tenten, and Kiba will be on the Destruction Team. Ino, Neji, and I will be on the Protection Team. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura will be on the Retrieval Team."

Kiba pumps his fist in the air and says, "Yes! Destruction team sounds badass!"

Everyone glares at Kiba, causing him to sink in his chair, before turning to Shikamaru to continue.

"Destruction Team will be for killing off multiple guards and making an entrance. They will also be the distraction, but I'll get to that later. It will be very dangerous," Shikamaru mumbles the last sentence,

"Don't worry buddy, we can handle a few guards," Chouji says confidently.

Shikamaru nods and continues, "Protection team will find Jugo and protect the Retrieval Team on the way out. Neji will use his Byakugan to find Jugo and Ino will take the mind of a guard to get a key. Remember this is a stealth mission, excluding the destruction team. Try your best to not be spotted."

Neji raises his hand and says, "So far it's a good plan, but I don't know what Jugo looks like."

Shikamaru looks at the ground and says, "Ya I thought about that. According to Shibi he can use nature energy, so I believe he won't have chakra lines like we do. He will likely have a different chakra that you can notice. If I'm wrong then Ino can ask a guard which cell he is in."

Neji nods and says, "Ya that makes sense."

Naruto wiggles in his chair before bursting out, "So what does my team do?"

Shikamaru smirks at his teammates impatience before saying, "Retrieval team will grab Jugo and run out as fast as possible. Ideally I would pick Lee for this, but he's still injured. Naruto you will make shadow clones and grab Jugo while Hinata takes out the guards as Sakura heals any injures Jugo or any of our teammates may have."

Naruto puts his thumb up and says, "Sounds good, boss."

Shikamaru looks at his team and says, "This is just a rough sketch. I may change the plan when I see the base."

Ino has a confused look on his face before saying, "Ya about that, does anybody know where the base is?"

Everyone looks towards Shikamaru for the answer. Shikamaru looks back helplessly as he stammers out, "I...I have no idea. I was hoping one of you knew."

Kiba throws his arms in the air and asks, "Well, how the Hell are we going to do this then? We don't know where the base is and we don't know what he looks like and Orochimaru might be there to slaughter us."

Hinata pokes her fingers together and stammers, "Well...does Hokage-Sama know?"

Sakura looks up with a new hope and she jumps up, startling everyone.

"Let's go ask her. I'm sure she has tabs on all of Orochimaru's bases. She was his teammate and she is the Hokage for Pete's sakes."

All of the Genin stand up and crowd through the door into the hospital wing. Like a school of fish swimming through the ocean, shoving everything that isn't apart of them out of their way. Knocking nurses to the ground and making dust fly.

They get to Shino's room and pile into the tiny cubical. Fifteen people surrounding one boy in a coma. Tenten elbows Kiba away from her and into Neji, who proceeds to twitch his eyebrow in aggravation and punches him in the shoulder. Knocking him into Hinata who falls on Naruto, squishing him into the glass window. Hinata's face flushes beet red as she mutters some apologizes and scrambling to the other side of the room.

Finally, everyone gets situated and Sakura speaks up. "Hokage-Sama, do you know where the base is that Jugo is being held at?"

Tsunade looks wide eyed at the swarm of Genin in the room and responds, "Before we get to that, I have something to tell you all."

"Well hurry up already Ba-chan," Naruto blurts out.

Tsunade's eye twitches before continuing, "Well Shino is in a coma because of your idiot of a Sensei."

"WHAT!' they all simultaneously yell.

"Well he went into cardiac arrest and almost died, but Kakashi restarted his heart with his Chidori, but it overloaded his brain with electricity and put him into a coma."

A collective "Oh" is heard before Naruto speaks up, trying to bring up their spirits.

"C'mon guys. This gives us even more reason to find Jugo."

Sakura, taking the hint, asks, "So do you know where the base is, Hokage-Sama?"

Tsunade scratches her chin and responds, "No, Orochimaru has been good at hiding from us. He has gone pretty much undetected for the past few years."

A second collective "Oh" was heard as Shizune steps forward in concern. "Well I'm sure Jiraiya-Sama knows. He has spies watching Orochimaru 24-7."

Naruto looks at Tsunade in disgust before saying, "But, Ba-chan, I don't wanna ask that pervert for help. Ero-Sannin will want me to help him with his perverted research. He might even try to grope Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan or Tenten-chan."

Tsunade's eye began to twitch before screaming, "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP! I'M THE HOKAGE AND IF I SAY YOU NEED TO TALK TO THAT PERVERTED BASTARD THEN YOU NEED TO DO IT! NOW EVERYONE OUT, I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR TEAMMATE NOW THAT HE'S IN A COMA BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOT OF A SENSEI!"

Tsunade proceeds to push everyone, including the Jounin, out of the room and into the waiting room.

Once outside, Kiba turns towards his friends and stares, "Well, where's Jiraiya at?"

Tenten looks towards the group, then to the clock on the wall and says, "Guys, it's almost 11 O'clock. We should find him tomorrow."

Shikamaru glances at the clock to confirm her statement and replies, "Was I really explaining my plan for that long? Well, whatever. Everyone meet at Akimichi bar-b-que tomorrow at 7 A.M."

Groans of acknowledgment are heard as everyone begins to walk out of the hospital and walking their separate ways. On the way out Shikamaru grabs Kiba and pulls him to the side to talk to him.

"Go and make things up with Sakura. I don't want any distractions on this mission."

"I'll do it when I feel like it, God."

"No, you will do it when I tell you to. Your stupidity is going to get us all killed and Suna won't be there to save us this time."

Kiba smirks and replies, "Damn, you are really worried about this mission. I doubt it could go that badly."

Shikamaru grabs Kiba's collar and throws him against the wall with a growl, "YOU THINK? THIS FUCKING MISSION IS SCARING THE SHIT OUTA ME! YOU BEING A STUPID LITTLE MUTT ISN'T HELPING EITHER! NOW GO APOLOGIZE AND PREPARE FOR THIS MISSION!"

With that Shikamaru throws Kiba to the side and puts his head against the wall. Kiba tentatively walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Shikamaru. You have always pulled through for me and all of us. The Sasuke Retrieval mission wasn't your fault. Your plan was perfect. Even if I did die, I would have only blamed myself."

"No, Kiba. It was my fault. It was my call, my plan, my strategy that failed, not you."

Kiba pats him one last time and walks off. He stops a few feet away and says, "Believe in yourself, Shikamaru because if you don't, we sure as Hell won't either."

Kiba jumps off leaving a mentally frustrated Shikamaru standing there helpless to the coming situation.

* * *

Everyone says their goodbyes and walks to their respective houses to pack for the coming mission. Hinata and Neji walking towards the Hyuuga compound, Neji walking slightly behind her looking like a bodyguard. Chouji munches on chips before being greeted by his father, Choza, in a hug. Tenten strolls down to the nearest weapons shop to stock up on kunai, shurikens, and, senbon. Lee being rolled in a wheelchair back to his hospital bed, upset that he can't go on the mission. Kiba puts Akamaru on his head and strolls away from a distraught Shikamaru. Naruto casually walking towards his apartment. Ino and Sakura slowly stalking behind him.

"Shhh..You're being too loud Ino," Sakura says as she puts her finger up to her lips and tiptoes to a bush to hide form Naruto.

"Ok. Ok. Just keep walking. Act casual," Ino replies as she walks into the open and strolls down the road a few yards behind Naruto, before jumping behind a few crates. Sakura following closely behind.

After a few minutes of stalking, they all get to Naruto's apartment. He slides his key into the lock and walks in, closing and locking the door behind him. Ino motions for Sakura to walk over to a window on the side of the building. They both crowd around the window, staring intently at Naruto. Ino remembers when she used to do this to Sasuke to try to figure out what he likes and maybe get a peek at his body.

"What do you think he's going to do,?" Ino asks full of energy and excitement.

"I don't know. This is a really stupid idea. Do you expect him to grow some wings or dabble in some cannibalism, while we are at his window? He's probably just going to eat and go to sleep."

As if on cue, Naruto pulls out a bowl of instant ramen and begins boiling water for it, while grabbing a pair of chopsticks and licking his lips in anticipation. Naruto sitting at his table waiting for his water to finish. Occasionally scratching himself or tapping his foot. After a few minutes Ino breaks the silence.

"Ugh, this is so boring. How long does it take to boil water,?" Ino whines as she shifts her weight to her other foot.

"C'mon Ino. We should just go. We aren't going to see anything here."

"Sakura's right Ino. This is a stupid idea and you should leave," a man's voice booms over them. He crept up on them silently and was currently standing directly behind them with his arms crossed against his chest.

Ino and Sakura jump and scream at the sound of his voice, causing the man to laugh. Ino grabs her chest and says, "Phew. Good thing it's only you Asuma-Sensei. I was almost scared there."

Asuma cocks his left eyebrow up and asks, "Almost?"

"Ya almost. It's not like your some super powerful shinobi that could beat the great and powerful me," Ino teases as she sticks her tongue out.

"Wanna bet?"

Sakura sensing an argument coming on, quickly changes the subject, "Well, we were just leaving, Bye, Asuma-Sensei."

With that Sakura grabs Ino's arm and drags her away. Leaving Asuma to stand there smirking, before lighting a cigarette and walking towards his own house to get some sleep.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the nurses begin to leave. Their shifts over for the day and the night workers coming in for another night of watching sleeping patients. Security guards come in and set up at their posts before pouring some coffee and sitting down to read a magazine.

Tsunade watches as Shibi, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai converse in the waiting room. Gai making wild hand motions as Kakashi stands next to Kurenai with a glazed over look in his eyes. Shibi not really paying much attention to any of them. Shizune finishes situating Shino in his new room before walking out and telling them that they can visit one last time for the night.

Tsunade silently watches as the Jounin walk from Zishi's room, to Lee's room, and finally to Shino's room. Each Jounin lingering longer at their respective students room. Shibi is the first one out of Zishi's and Lee's room and the last one to leave Shino's room. Standing off to the side of his bed, not saying a word, not holding his hand, not doing anything that most parents would be doing.

As the rest of them leave Gai calls out to Shibi, "Hey are you coming, Shibi-san? The hospital is closing for visitors soon."

Not looking up from Shino's body, he responds in his monotone voice, "No, I think I'll stay a little longer."

Gai shrugs it off and follows everyone else out and back into the waiting room. He walks in just in time to wave Shizune off. As she leaves she mumbles something about filing and lazy Hokages, but it goes unheard by most of the people present. Tsunade follows shortly after saying that she needs a good drink after everything that has happened the past few days. The last three Jounin all leave together before Gai waves off.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, my friends, but I have to do my nightly workout of 500 pushups, 1000 situps, 200 pullups, and 100 laps around Konoha."

Leaving Kakashi and Kurenai alone together. The two walk in silence for a little while, before Kakashi breaks the silence.

"Well, I guess the Aburame have emotions after all."

Kurneai looks at Kakashi quizzically and asks, "What to you mean?"

"Well Shibi is still back there and he even volunteered to go on the mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's base in an attempt to save him."

"Ya, well you volunteered too."

"That's just because I will always do everything in my power to protect my teammates. I will probably end up dying trying o save one of those kids."

"Why put yourself through that kind of stress. I know loyalty and teamwork are important to you, but that's kinda extreme."

"My whole life is pretty extreme. Besides, I can never forget about teamwork. My eyes a symbol of that," Kakashi says while pointing to his hitai-ate covered eye.

"Everyone's life as a shinobi is pretty extreme. I know that, just as well as you."

"So, are you alright, Kurenai?"

Kurenai looks up surprised and replies, "Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

Kakashi looks straight ahead before a few seconds before replying, "Well one of your students is in a coma, another is so eager to save him that he would happily fight against Orochimaru, and your last one doesn't have enough confidence left to stop him."

"Ya well, I believe that this mission can help them all. And besides. You're not one to talk, mister. You team is looking pretty bad too."

Kurenai playfully shoves Kakashi and smiles. Kakashi smirks under his mask before adding, "Well my team could definitely take yours in a fight."

Kurenai puts her hands on her hips and stops walking, causing Kakashi to turn around to look at her. She wiggles her finger at him and replies, "No. Just No. You honestly believe a goofball, a crying mess, and a insecure newbie could take on Kiba, Shino, and Hinata? All of whom are heirs to their respective clans."

Kakashi walks up to Kurenai and drags her along replying, "Ya well, my goofball is stronger than your mutt boy, my crying mess is smarter than bug boy, and that insecure newbie is from a better clan than little miss stutter."

Kurenai stares daggers into Kakashi before saying, "That was mean, Kakashi. My nicknames were at least clever. Besides, what clan is Zishi from anyways?"

Kakashi smirks and answers, "Well, I'm not sure, but I think he's an Uchiha."

"C'mon Kakashi. The Hyuuga are way better than the Uchiha."

"No they aren't, but he's also a Namikaze."

Kurenai tilts her head to the side in thought before stopping once again in the middle of the road.

"You really have go tot stop doing that," Kakashi says as turns around.

Kurenai widens her eyes before stammering out, "Did the 4th...I mean would he really...He wouldn't...No..."

Kakashi's face softens from his previous playfully teasing looks to his new reassuring look. "I don't know. I hope not. I know how much that kind of stuff bother you."

Kurenai starts walking again before saying, "Ya..." She stops herself when she hears her voice crack with the first word. She bites her lip and pinches herself in the side, trying to keep herself from reliving the memory. Trying to block it from her mind.

"I'm sorry Kurenai. I really am."

Kurenai gathers herself and meekly replies, "It wasn't your fault. It's not like you told him to do it. You blame yourself for too much. You have too much guilt, Kakashi."

"Ya I guess," Kakashi says as he drifts off, "But it really was my fault."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: "You gain strength, courage, and confidence from every experience by which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." is a quote by Eleanor Roosevelt

I'm going to start making my chapters about his length from now on. I believe this chapter is, one of the, if not the best chapter I have written so far. I tried to add some more character interaction and emotion in this one. I have really struggled with that so far and if anyone has any tips, it would be greatly appreciated.

Genma will be introduced next chapter, so what do you think is going to happen. How will he react to Zishi and what happened to Kurenai in her past. Leave your review with what you think will happen and if your right then you get a plate on delicious cyber brownies. If your idea is absolutely spectacular then I might use it instead.

Happy 4th of July to everyone in the United States. I hope you all had a wonderful day of fireworks, burgers, independence, and everything else that the United States represents.

Tay-sachs is a very real and a very terrible disease. My heart truly goes out to anyone that is currently suffering through it or know something that has had it. It is one of the single worst diseases I have heard of, since it kills kids by the age of 4. It strips away any chance they have at life and that it heartbreaking to me.

Thank you for reading. Review as always. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town**

**Chapter 9: Finding Jugo**

A crowd of young shinobi stand in front of a small green building. It shows light tan roof tiles, a ten foot tall engraved wooden door with the symbol "Akimichi" on it, and the smell of cooking meat flowing through the air. A puff of steam rises through a small chimney as one blonde kunoichi taps her foot on the ground with enough force to kill a small puppy, fidgeting every ten seconds.

"Where is he? We should have left half an hour ago. Does he not care about Shino or what?"

Chouji shovels a few potato chips in his mouth and explains, "Calm down Ino-chan. He's probably still nervous about the mission,"

"UGH. Do you ever stop eating?" Ino yells while snatching the chips away from Chouji mid bite.

Chouji's bottom lip quivers slightly as his arms drop limply to his sides. "But...Ino-chan. I'm still hungry," the clan heir whines.

Ino shoves her finger in Chouji's face and motherly states, "No. If you keep eating you'll cramp up on the run."

Chouji slumps over in and mumbles a noise of recognition and looks away. He squints slightly and puts his hand up to shade his face as he sees a figure in the distance.

"Hey, I think Shikamaru is here," Chouji declares while pointing and waving.

"It's about time," Ino declares while putting her hands on her hips, sufficiently crushing Chouji's chips against her stomach.

Chouji hears the sound of chips crumbling before throwing his hands in the air and shaking before sobbing slightly and mumbling, "Not my chips."

Shikamaru walks up to the gang and says, "Naruto go get Jiraiya and meet us in here," before walking into the restaurant, without stopping or looking at anybody.

Ino turns towards him and lectures "What's wrong with you? You show up half an hour late and then don't even tell us why or..." she stops as Tenten elbows her in the ribs.

Tenten tilts her head towards Ino before whispering, "He's not in the best mood, so just let it go for now."

Ino slowly nods her head as she glances towards Shikamaru and following the rest of her teammates into the establishment and watching as Naruto races off in the direction of the hot springs.

The Jounin have a meeting of their own when they decide to visit Shino, Zishi, and Lee. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai all make small talk about recent gossip. Kurenai standing abnormally far away from Asuma as she listens to Shizune talk about some perv that has been lurking around the hot springs.

Gai and Asuma stand to the side discussing their students, all waiting for Kakashi to show up. Late as always.

The doors open as a silver haired, tired looking man walks in, book in hand as he walks straight past the group of Jounin and into the hospital, without a word. Guess the bad mood is in the air today.

Kurenai speed walks to catch up to Kakashi and asks, "Hey, Kakashi. We are all going to lunch after we visit. Do you want to join us?"

Kakashi, still reading, side-steps a nurse, with Kurenai struggling to keep up behind him, and answers a stern, "No."

No reason. No explanation. Just one word to sum up everything he is thinking.

Kurenai stops walking and mutters an, "Oh...Ok...," as she falls back to Tsunade and Shizune.

They systematically visit each room the Genin being hospitalized. Asuma is the first to leave mumbling about how it was creeping to sit in a room watching an unconscious kid. Shibi stays in Shino's room the longest and suddenly leaves without saying a word to anyone.

On the walk to Zishi's room, Tsunade asks, "Did anyone else see Shibi wipe a tear out of his eye? Cuz I'm pretty sure I did."

Gai responds, "I do not think that is something Shibi-san would do. Even though crying is a very youthful activity, I doubt it is one that he would take part in."

Kurenai opens tho door for the other Jounin before entering Zishi's room. She turns towards Tsunade and says,"Well he might have. I can only imagine that it's hard to see your kid in a coma like that."

"Ya I guess so," Tsunade says while checking all of Zishi's vitals to make sure he is alright. She is not going to let another kid slip into a coma on her watch. She might lose the one reputation she actually wants to keep.

A nurse walks in the room and hands Tsunade a chart while she says, "Here's the DNA test you ordered for Zishi Shiranui."

Tsunade snatches it out of her hand and says,"Well what took you people so long."

The nurse, obviously terrified, stammers, "W-w-well we ran into some...complications."

Tsunade looks down at the chart before asking, "What kind of complications? A simple DNA scan shouldn't be too hard for you."

"See for yourself," the nurse says while pointing at the chart.

Tsunade looks down and her face hardens before she shoos the nurse out of the door and addresses the Kakashi. Her eyebrows crunched together as she looks towards Kakashi, who finally takes his face out of his book.

"Well according to this, you were half right about him."

"What do you mean,?" Kakashi asks with a puzzled looks on his face as he puts the book in the back pocket.

"Well...I'm not sure how this is possible, but he has the DNA of both Minato Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha...," Tsunade explains.

Kakashi smirks under his mask and declares, "Well my instincts never fail me."

Gai, not wanting his eternal rival to have this victory, says, "But Tsunade-Sama, you said he was half right."

Kakashi's smirk fades as he looks towards Tsunade for an answer. Tsunade is intensely staring at the chart, trying to understand it.

"Well he also has the DNA of Gomo Shiranui and Zoumi Shiranui."

"How is that possible? The Shiranui's aren't related to the 4th or the Uchihas," Kurenai asks.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I plan on asking him when he wakes up. The other strange thing is he only has the DNA of Minato and Mikoto, not any other Namikaze or Uchiha."

Gai scratches his chin and replies, "This is most interesting."

* * *

Inside the Akimichi's establishment, multiple young shinobi pile into a booth and order their food. The kunoichi all ordering a salad or some soup, as Kiba and Chouji orders piles of meat. Neji and Shino ordering a small plate of food and Shikamaru sitting with his back turned to his friends.

They feel a cool reeze flow under their legs as the front door opens and an old man struts in with his arms outstretched, dragging along a droopy looking Naruto behind him.

"Where are these hot kunoichi waiting to meet the magnnificent Sannin, Jiraiya? Naruto. Naruto! Get up here and help me find your friends."

Jiraiya slaps the back of Naruto's head and forces him in front of him, to lead the way. Naruto drops his head to the ground and trudging over to his friends. He turns towards the kunoichi side of the booth and mouths the words, "I'm sorry."

Jiraiya hops into the booth and wiggles himself between Hinata and Tenten. He wraps his arms around all four of the girls in the booth.

"So I hear you beautiful young ladies need my assistance."

Hinata blushes and slumps down as Tenten wiggles slightly, surprised at how strong his grip was. Ino and Sakura both giving identical glares to Naruto and Jiraiya. Causing Naruto to slump down further and Jiraiya to smile back.

Shikamaru uncurls himself from the outside and addresses the Toad Sannin, "Yes, Jiraiya-Sama. We need to know if you have information on the location of One of Orochimaru's bases containing a boy named Jugo."

Jiraiya's previous smiling face turns dark and emotionless as he addresses the Nara heir, "We need to talk in private."

Shikamaru nods and follows the Sannin to another booth. The rest of the team sits uncomfortably at the table.

"Are you two alright. That can't be healthy having him so close to you like that. You might have caught something," Ino spits out.

They all giggle and eat their food in silence for another twenty minutes before Shikamaru returns. Jiraiya apparently left after talking to him.

The boy picks up his pack and says, "We have to go now."

* * *

Back at the hospital the Jounin wait for one ANBU captain to show up and help them try to decipher the inner puzzle that is Zishi Shiranui.

Tsunade sits in a lounge chair, fidgeting every five seconds or so. The rest of them all sit patiently and slowly inch away from their Hokage.

"Where is he. An ANBU should not be this late."

Shizune turns to her life-long friend and readjusts Tonton in her lap as she explains, "He was just on a mission and it has only been five minutes."

"Five minutes is way to long."

Gai gives a smile and pokes Kakashi and says, "Hear that Kakashi? You were once ANBU, you should try to be on time more often."

Kakashi turns a page in his book and gives a "Mmph." Which satisfies Gai as he turns away smiling more than ever. That is the most anyone has gotten out of him all day.

Tsunade suddenly stands up and walks to the door, just in time to see an ANBU walk through it. The man bows and kneels before muttering.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Hokage-Sama. I hear you need my assistance with a patient."

"Yes. Now stand up and take you mask off, Tenzou. This isn't an ANBU mission and the kid will like you a lot better if he can see your face."

The ANBU follows his orders and says, "Please, call me Captain Yamato."

The Hokage gives a quick nod before grabbing the man's arm and dragging him through to the hospital. She shoves him through Zishi's door and says, "Look at him."

Yamato looks at the boy and turns to his Hokage only to see her staring back. He looks back to the boy and sweat drops. The boy looks perfectly fine to him. He is relieved when the other Jounin pile through the door behind him.

"He...looks fine to me."

Tsunade sighs and says, "He is fine, but do you know him?"

"No I'm afraid not. Why do you ask."

"Well we were discussing him and have come to the conclusion that he is one of Orochimaru's experiments. He was apparently injected with the DNA of the 4th and Mikoto Uchiha. We were hoping you would recognize him since he was likely created the same way you were."

Yamato scratches his chin and says, "Yes, I did overhear some discussion of implanting two donors into a person, but they always talked about all the failures, so I assumed it was a bust."

Kakashi closes his book and says, "Apparently not."

* * *

The Genin team eventually makes it to the halfway point between three possible bases that Jugo maybe held up in. Chouji and rest of the Destruction team heads to the Northern base, Shikamaru and the rest of the Protection team head over to the Eastern base, and Naruto and the Retrieval team go to the Western base.

They will all head out and search their respective targets before meeting back at their campsite at noon tomorrow. Shikamaru also made to put at least one tracking ninja on each team, Kiba on Destruction, Neji on Protection, and Hinata on Retrieval, just in case one of them got captured.

The three teams split off and stood one last time at their campsite.

"Remember to meet back here at noon tomorrow and if you find Jugo, do not engage," Shikamaru orders, making sure each member of the squad understood his commands.

"Gotcha, Shikamaru," Kiba barks out as he jumps off in the direction of the Northern base.

Naruto gives a thumbs up and Sakura smiles and says, "We understand, Shikamaru," as they too run off to find their base.

Shikamaru turns to his team, consisting of Neji and Ino and gives a hand signal for them to run off to the East.

Shikamaru hanging his head slightly as he jumps from branch to branch in the trees, becoming ever more weary of the mission at hand.

"_I hope this isn't going to be like the last time I separated my team."_

* * *

After about two hours of running and jumping through the forest, Chouji, Kiba, and Tenten arrive at Orochimaru's Northern base. The give the structure a look and only see one entrance, enclosed in the ground. Tenten is the first to point out various traps around the entrance and a blood security system on the door.

"This is truly amazing. The whole area is covered in pressure pads and if you take one wrong step, the whole mountainside falls down on you. Not to mention the door. If you don't give a sample of your blood within a minute of stepping on the front pressure pad, then you get shot with kunai and blowoff the mountain," the weapons mistress marvels.

"Dang. That sounds pretty tough. Orochimaru is a pretty sick bastard," Kiba replies as he slumps back behind a rock.

Chouji follows closely behind and says, "What's with his guy and blowing up the mountain. Step on the wrong thing it blows up. Don't bleed right it blows up."

Tenten takes one last look before turning towards her comrades and saying, "It's very effective though. The mountain will leave rubble for almost a mile around in all directions."

"Then how he Hell are we supposed to get in?"

Tenten smirks and grabs the two boys, "C'mon, I have an idea."

The three Genin run off about a hundred feet away from the entrance. Kiba and Akamaru sprinting the way and Chouji happily galloping while eating his chips.

Tenten stops and says, "This is good. I figured if we couldn't go through the door, we would make an entrance of our own. I'll place a few exploding tags and your guys can dig."

Tenten places the tags around in a circle about 10 feet in diameter. She makes a few hand signals and turns away. A soft crumbling is heard as the tags explode.

"Wow. How did you make it so quiet,?" Chouji asks.

"I just placed a sound barrier around it to muffle the noise," the weapons mistress replies matter of factually.

Akamaru poofs into a replica of Kiba and they create a fang over fang to dig on one side. Chouji proceeds to expand his right arm tenfold and scoop out dirt.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry to say that this story is about to end one way or the other. I have another, much better story and I am going to make it my main focus, unless you absolutely hate it.

The story will be called Before They Were Legends and it follows the lives of the Jounin of Konoha when they were teenagers. The chapter with Kurenai and Kakashi talking inspired it and I think it is a much better idea than this story. Please check it out because it will probably be up around the same time as this one.

To be completely honest, this story was mainly just sort of a test to see what readers like and what they don't. I learned a lot from writing this short story and I thank you for all of your support. Please review what you like the most about my story and what you don't.

I plan on giving this story and ending soon and it will probably be pretty half-assed, but that's life. Sorry.

I would hate to just end it, but I don't really have much inspiration for it anymore. I am just so excited for my new story and I have planned it out well, which I didn't really do much with this one. I plan to put a lot of action in the beginning, which I failed to do with this one.

I apologize if you like this story and want it to continue forever and ever, but I'm sure you will absolutely love my new one. If you even like this one a little bit, then you will love my new one.

Review as always. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Summary: **This story starts a month after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission and follows the life of the Leaf the loss of Sasuke the Konoha 12 needs a replacement. Luckily a young boy named Zishi Shiranui comes along. How will he change the world or Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any extent and am not taking credit for any of Kishimoto's hard work. This is just a story by my own creation involving his characters.

**A Naruto Tale: The New Kid in Town**

**Chapter 10: **

Zishi opens his eyes to find himself in a familiar room with a familiar bright light above him. There is something missing though. Zishi thinks back to the first day he came to Konoha and blushes as he remembers the Hokage's breasts looming over his face.

"Well how did you sleep,?" a new voice asks from the corner of his room.

Zishi sits up and looks over to see the masked Jounin that made him fight Kiba. He blinks a few times and responds, "Great. Your Kakashi, my new sensei, right?"

Kakashi closes his book and replies, "That would be correct."

"Where is everyone else? I am hoping to get to know everyone a little better."

Kakashi sighs and then replies, "Well, they are all on a mission to save Shino," Kakashi sees Zishi's worried face and expands, "Shino took some organisms out of your blood stream and is in a coma. The only person who can save you is being held captive, so they are going to save him."

Zishi drops his head and says, "Oh..."

Kakashi leans over and pats him on the shoulder and says, "It's not your fault. Shino did it willingly to save his comrade. Shino is one of the wisest shinobi I have seen and if he didn't think you were worth saving, he wouldn't have."

Zishi simple slumps over as he nods. Kakashi turns his head to the nurse in the doorway and nods. She scurries away with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

Kakashi estimates that she will be back in about ten minutes so he takes up the opportunity to question Zishi.

"So...where's your family?"

Zishi smiles weakly and says, "Well my uncle, Genma is here, but the Hokage says he is on a mission. I haven't seen my father in years, so he's all I got."

Kakashi nods and says, "Why didn't you come to Konoha sooner?"

Zishi's face becomes even more solemn as he explains, "I was held captive and tortured. They experimented on me and injected me with a lot of fluids."

Kakashi scratches his chin and asks, "Who is they?"

"They had headbands like yours, but with a different marking. There was one with glasses that did most of the work, but the leader was a taller man with long hair and a really long tongue."

Kakashi takes a pencil from the desk next to him and draws man different symbols on a juice carton. One for every shinobi country. When he finishes he points to them and asks, "Which one did you see?"

Zishi looks for a moment and then points to the one symbolizing Sound.

Kakashi stands up and walks out. "_I knew it. Only Orochimaru would be capable of something like that."_

Zishi begins to ask why Kakashi is leaving before he notices another figure outside talking to him. The man has brown hair and a hi-ate like a bandana on his head. Zishi grins from ear to ear as he jumps out of his bed and rushes over to his uncle, Genma.

Genma looks and sees the boy move before running over himself and hugging his nephew, his only family left.

The embrace in a hug as Kakashi walks away, a smile clear behind his mask.

Tears stream freely down Zishi's face. Any composure he planned on having was immediately thrown out of the window. Genma squeezes one last time and says, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Near a large mountain three young Genin stand in the ruffles of the trees as they look on into the horizon. Birds chirp happily, the winds blows freely, all is relatively happy, well...not everything."

"CHA!" Sakura yells as she punches Naruto in the top of his head.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan? I only said that the food needed more flavor. You should really eat ramen more, it helps define your palette."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PALETTE IS, YOU NUMBSKULL."

Naruto opens his mouth in protest only to be hit again. He withers away as Sakura screams even more. Hinata sits to the side, worried about Naruto's safety, but still not wanting to get involved.

She looks out into the distance and sees a small shine off of the mountain. She puts her hand over her eyes, to block the sunlight, and squints. She jumps happily and grabs the other two members of her team as she rushes off.

"Where are we going, Hinata-chan? I didn't get to finish my food."

"Oh so now you want to eat it?"

Hinata stops suddenly at the a base of the mountain and points upwards, "This is the base."

Both teammates scream in glee. They have been looking for the base for well over thee hours now and it is good to be done.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and then turns to her friends, "It's empty."

Naruto and Sakura's previously happy expressions turn to stone at the Hyuuga's last statement. They all drop their heads to the ground and slowly walk away.

"I hope the others are having more luck finding Jugo."

As the three shinobi walks away into the trees, a small light is seen in side of one. Suddenly a growth emerges to show a plant-like man. One side of him is white and the other is black.

"Hmm...Jugo eh. This is most interesting. I should report this to Pain. This will definitely affect his meeting with Orochimaru."

Approximately a hundred miles to the East of Naruto and friends, a meeting of evil powers is taking place. Deep inside the forest, a massive tree stands straight and tall. Inside, two men discuss strategy to the coming events.

"Yesssss Nagato. I believe it would be mutually beneficial for ussss to join forcesss," the tall pale man hisses out.

The red haired man is attached to a large machine and is flanked by his most loyal comrade and friend, Konan.

"You bring up good points Orochimaru, but you betrayed us before, so what tells me you won't do it again?"

"I may be a Sannin, but I highly doubt I could defeat the entire core group of the Akatsuki. Many of the members may be able to take me on alone, so to answer your question. If I betray you, I will die and we both know that I value my life very much."

Nagato scratches his chin in thought as Konan walks over to him and whispers in his ear. Orochimaru stands off to the side patiently as he he watches as Nagata nods to his friend.

"Bring him in here."

"Are you sure, Nagato?" Konan looks towards Orochimaru in concern before whispering, "Can you trust him?"

Nagato nods as he replies, "Orochimaru may be power hungry, but he isn't stupid. Go and bring him in, I'm sure Orochimaru will want to hear this as well."

Konan bows as she runs out as Nagato turns back to Orochimaru and states, "One new member will not help us as much as you think. I can make as many Pains as I desire. You would make a strong ally, but I cannot trust you and your ideals. While I desire peace in this world, you desire destruction. I will not help you to conquer Konoha, but I will keep Konoha from conquering you."

Orochimaru stares menacingly at the Akatsuki leader and replies, "How will Konoha conquer me?"

At that moment a growth spurts out from the ground in front of the Sannin. The plant-like man twists twice around before addressing them both.

"I have some disturbing news for you Orochimaru. It would seem that your prized possession, Jugo, is being targeted by Konoha. It would seem that they have already discovered some of your hidden bases."

Orochimaru twitches in anger before rushing off out of the tree and into the forest, where he summons a small snake.

Nagato shakes his head, "His anger and lust for power will be his undoing. He will never meet his goals if he continues to be so selfish."

* * *

Outside of the last base, Shikamaru stands. This base is not hidden in the least bit and his a large stone building covered with Sound ninja.

"I think this is it."

Neji activates his Byakugan and scans the building. He looks for a few minutes before turning back to his leader and saying.

"I'm not sure if Jugo is in there. I saw many chakra signatures that were different, but I am not positive if one of them is him or not."

Ino steps up and declares, "Well let's just sneak in and find out."

Shikamaru grabs her wrist and pulls her back, "We can't go in there."

Ino breaks free and says, "Sure we can. Just sneak in with a transformation and spot him, scope the place out, and leave to find the others."

Neji nods and says, "Yes, I couldn't see through many walls for some reason, so I think it would be wise to investigate further."

Shikamaru sighs as he stands up and transforms into a Sound ninja.

"This is so troublesome."

The three casually walk over to the front gate of the building and walk right through like they own the place. Even though, on the inside, they are all shaking with fear.

They walk in and Shikamaru addresses the first guard he sees. The tries to act as collected and confident as possible.

"Do you know where Jugo Mitsudomoe is?"

The guard looks up and points the his left without even looking at Shikamaru.

"Are you new here or just stupid? Go ask the jailer?"

The three nod and rush off into the nearest cell room. Neji turns his head to the side away from the other guards and secretly activates his Byakugan. He scans the room and sees a cluster of odd chakra signatures.

Neji points and runs down the hall to the three cells. They each look into the tiny peek hole on each one and Shikamaru points to his.

"This one has orange hair, I think. Ino keep watch to make sure no guards come. Neji help me with this door."

The two follow orders and as they open the door the all gasp in shock. Inside they see a battered, broken body covered in gashes and chains. Jugo looks up and and they see one yellow eye and one orange eye.

Shikamaru and Neji both rush over and break the chains on Jugo. Neji then puts his hand on Jugo's shoulder to help him up, only to unleash a horrifying, blood curdling scream form Jugo.

In a flash, Jugo punches Neji and he flies back and threw the wall and into a giant, pitch black room. Shikamaru pulls a kunai out , but is too slow, as he get kicked into the room as well.

Neji grabs his head in agony as he helps Shikamaru up. Ino runs in through the hole and checks them both.

The team looks to the far end of the room. What they see makes them all freeze in place, partially in fear and partially in surprise. Though the room is dark, they all see an outline of an image sitting in, what looks like a throne. Neji blinks a few times before composing himself and standing.

"Turn on the lights, Uchiha."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The next chapter will probably be the last one for this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

Some of you may have gotten the impression that I was giving up on the story, but I only meant that it was ending soon and that I wasn't going to be working as hard for it. Sorry for any confusion.

My new story is out and I hope that all of my readers will read it. It is called Before They Were Legends. Only one chapter is out now, but I think it is good and I will update it soon. If you liked this one then you will enjoy it.

Review as always. Bye


End file.
